Imperfect
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Deidara's the school nerd. Gaara's the school rebel. Deidara's crush on the redhead is huge and Gaara decides maybe it's time he takes notice to the quiet blonde. But Sasori isn't one to allow anyone near his blonde without a fight. GaaraXDeidara
1. He Touched Me

I know I don't need to be starting another story but... I HAVE TO! So, this is actually an RP that happened between me and **BlueChii2k3**. It's actually a still on going process and it's so much fun! And it's pretty awesome too, so I decided to turn this into a story. Now, she's Gaara and I wrote Deidara. The way I'm doing this is, I'm writing this like a totally normal story but most of what Gaara does is what she had him do. You get it? I'm adding details and things but other then that, this is our RP.

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Title: **Imperfect

**Rating: **M for language, sexual situations, violence, drug abuse.

**Pairings: **GaaraXDeidara, a side of SasoriXDeidara and a pinch of GaaraXNaruto

**Full Summery: **Deidara's the nerdy boy of the entire school. He only moved there a year ago, but he already had the nerd rep. He has only one friend in Sasori and the redhead has some problems of his own. It didn't take Deidara long to notice the badass of the school. Gaara Sabaku. The blonde would blush every time he'd see him. His crush was moving past just liking. One day, Gaara finally takes notice in him. But is that really a good thing, or bad? Since the taller redhead could snap his neck in a millisecond.

**Warning: **Yaoi of course. Yes! And um... violence. Well, mention of violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto obviously. Or Naruto and Gaara would be getting it on every episode. Hehe. But I do own half of this story. Hehe, the other half belongs to **BlueChii2k3**.

* * *

A year ago he moved here to Konoha. He moved with his older brother since his parents were long since dead. Ever since his first day of school he was labeled a nerd. It wasn't necessarily because he looked like one. Deidara was indeed quite attractive.

He had long blonde hair that he usually kept half up with a red ribbon. A big fringe of that blonde hair covered his left eye for reasons only he knew. His eyes were a pale blue, but stood out against his creamy pale skin. He was small though. Maybe only 5'5". His body was thin and frail.

He was considered a nerd because he was incredibly smart. But he was so shy. He wasn't use to people and his social skills were lacking. Deidara focused all his time in his studies and only had one friend because of it.

Sasori Akasuna was a quiet boy. He was the same age as Deidara, 17, and in the same grade, 11th. But Sasori was much different the Deidara. He had anger problems that would sometimes be aimed at the blonde. Deidara didn't mind though. Sasori needed him. He needed a friend.

It was Deidara's third week of school when he saw him. Gaara Sabaku. The school rebel and everything in between. Rumors flew about the redhead but Deidara never listened to them. He was too busy staring at the guy. He may have been the same age as Deidara, but he didn't look it.

Gaara was tall at 5'11" and his body was incredibly built. The guy knew how to fight, that was for sure. His red hair was bright against his pale skin a small red "Ai" tattoo was also bright against his skin. His jade colored eyes were outlined with think eyeliner and made the redhead's glare even more frightening.

Deidara was lucky enough to never be on the receiving end of that glare. But he was never at the receiving end of anything when it came to Gaara. The redhead didn't know he existed. Even a year later, he still didn't know the blonde. They may have had a bunch of classes together, but Gaara rarely showed up. And when he did, it was usually late.

Deidara was beginning to feel his crush was hopeless. He didn't have a chance with Gaara. He didn't even know if the redhead was gay. Sure, he head rumors about Gaara and Naruto, but Deidara didn't listen to rumors. Even though they still got to him. Deidara was beginning to fear his feelings for the redhead were becoming more serious then he expected.

* * *

Deidara glanced around the almost full hallway as he made his way to his locker. He carefully pushed past a few people, almost dropping the books in his hands in the process. He finally made it to his locker and shifted his books to one arm while the other did the combination to his locker. No noticed him of course. No one ever did.

Gaara walked through the halls, hands stuffed into his pockets. He smirked and nodded at a couple of friends up ahead. Everyone moved out of the way when he walked the halls. He was popular but not in a good way. He was the badass of this school and loved to cause trouble. He was noticed. All the time. Always.

Deidara finally opened his locker and moved to put his books inside it. He noticed then that most of the noise in the hallway softened. He looked from behind his locker door to see what was going in. He felt his heart almost stop as he spotted the taller redhead. He could feel a blush came to his cheeks so he quickly turned away and went back to putting his book in his locker, shaking the whole time.

Gaara jumped his blonde friend and ruffled his spiky hair like he usually did. He wasn't going to bother to get to class early; he never did. He and his friends started joking around, being loud as ever. They were talking about Naruto, the blonde, still being a virgin.

Deidara finished getting his books and shut his locker. He turned to leave but froze when he saw the redhead. He would have to pass him and his friends to get to class. He took a deep breath and found what little courage he had. He started walking toward them and tried not to blush. He knew they wouldn't notice him, but he still didn't want to be caught blushing if they did.

"Gaara! You're acting as if you're not a virgin." Naruto said, pouting at his redhead friend.

"Oh my darling, I am not." He smirked. "Do I look really look _**that**_ innocent?" Gaara gave Naruto the puppy dog eyes and pouted. He ruffled his own hair so that a few strands were in front of his eyes.

Deidara nearly froze as he over heard the conversation. He paused in his step but forced himself to keep walking. _Don't pay attention. Don't give them reason to tease you..._ He took a deep breath and continued to walk past them, staying as far away as possible.

"Oi, nerdy!" Naruto spotted the other blonde and tackled him, bouncing lightly. "What is grade point average?" He grinned brightly.

"Naruto let him go. You might rub some stupid on him." Gaara said, walking up to them.

"Shut up, red! What do you care!?" Naruto half glared at the other guy.

"Nerds turn me on." He smirked.

Deidara froze when the blonde jumped on him. He blushed but didn't move. His face darkened at Gaara's words. He tried to get out from under Naruto. "Excuse me... but I need to go." He was proud of himself when he didn't stutter.

"Being a little late won't hurt ya!" Naruto grinned.

Gaara grabbed Naruto by his ear and twisted it hard. "C'mon Blondie, I have something's to do with you." He winked at him.

Naruto brightened up before jumping on Gaara. "See ya, nerdy."

Deidara watched them before quickly leaving and going to class. When he finally entered the room and sat in his seat he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He put his head in his hands and his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his ears. _He has __**things**__ to do with him? _He bit his bottom lip. _Gaara could never like me back... I need to stop getting so worked up over him..._

After almost twenty minutes into class, Gaara walked into the classroom followed by a disheveled Naruto. The teacher only glared at them; she was use to them being late. The other students didn't take notice to them at all. Except for one.

Deidara kept his head lowered when Gaara and Naruto entered the room. To anyone with eyes it was pretty obvious that they did something. Deidara tried to ignore it but he couldn't ignore the slight pain in his chest. He just liked the redhead too damn much.

Naruto and Gaara take their seats. The redhead smirked at Naruto who winced slightly as he slowly sat.

Deidara tried to pay attention to the teacher but failed as his head begun to spin. The bell to end class finally rang and he quickly gathered his things, before leaving the room. He sighed when he entered the hallway, feeling less stressed. He headed back to his locker to get his things for his next class.

Naruto and Gaara walked out the classroom with the other students. The blonde limped after the redhead who walked faster on purpose. "You idiot, slow down!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You didn't tell me that awhile ago." The redhead chuckled.

Deidara froze when he heard their voices. He blushed and tried to concentrate on taking his books out of his bag and putting them into his locker. He was pretty much failing at that as the redhead kept entering his mind.

"Even If I were slow," He drew out the last word, "You'd still scream as loud as you talk." He smiled.

"W-Wha? Asshole!" Naruto huffed before turning and bumping right into Deidara.

Deidara lost his balance and fell backwards on to his butt. His books fell from his hands and landed beside him. He hissed in pain and shook his hand, his wrist hurting from landing on it. He glared up at the blonde who knocked him over.

Naruto simply grinned brightly at him. "Sorry, nerdy. I didn't see where I was goin'."

Gaara laughed at them. "You two are perfect for each other, ne?" He teased.

Deidara cursed under his breath and got to his feet, ignoring the two others. He grabbed his books with his unhurt wrist and slammed his locker shut. He winced at the pain in his wrist before throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking toward his next class.

Gaara eyed Deidara carefully before he moved to follow after him. "Oi let me see your wrist."

Deidara stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Gaara. "Why?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Just let me see it." Deidara bit his tongue and held out his unhurt wrist to the redhead. "Other one, Blondie." He smirked.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and held out his other wrist. Gaara ran his hand through his fiery red hair and examined the wrist. Deidara blushed as Gaara's hand felt his wrist. The redhead was touching him. He could barely believe it.

"You're going to have to put some ice on that."

He pulled his wrist back and hugged it to his chest. "It's fine."

"It could get worse if you don't." Gaara reached out and brushed his fingertips over the wrist Deidara was hugging to his chest.

Deidara flinched backwards at the touch. "Thanks for your concern. But i'm fine." He turned to leave.

Gaara grabbed his ear and tugged it lightly, causing Deidara to stop walking and to let out a small squeak. "Don't be so dense and go to the nurse's office or something." He let his ear go and walked off.

Deidara glared after the redhead. He rubbed his ear before deciding to go to the nurse. It was Gaara's stupid fuck buddy's fault he was hurt anyway. _What did he care?_ Deidara grumbled as he made his way to the nurse's office. He ended up with an ice pack taped to his wrist. He sprained it a bit and since it was his left wrist, he wouldn't be able to write properly now. He continued to grumble as he made his way to his next class.

Gaara was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the lockers. He was tapping his foot to a song he was listening to on his ipod when Deidara rounded the corner. Deidara cradled his ice packed wrist to his chest as he continued to make his way to class. He almost froze when he saw Gaara sitting on the floor. He decided to ignore the redhead and continued walking.

Gaara's green eyes followed the blonde slowly as he continued to tap his foot to the heavy metal music he was listening to. "So you're not that dense, ne?"

Deidara stopped walking and glanced at the redhead. "I'm not dense at all." He resisted the urge to glare. "Because of your friend I can't write properly for a week."

"You have two hands for a reason."

He allowed himself to glare slightly. "My right hand's handwriting is horrible. But unfortunately it will have to do." He sighed and continued walking, not wanting to be teased by the redhead any longer. "I hate having sloppy notes..." he said to himself.

"Practice makes perfect, ne?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and ignored the redhead. Atleast he tried to. But his voice was something Deidara just loved to hear. Gaara chuckled softly, going back to listening to his music.

Deidara made his way to class knowing he'd be late. He couldn't wait for the school day to end. He had more interaction with Gaara then was healthy for him. His heart felt like it would explode. After a few more minutes, the redhead walked into the classroom, music still blasting from his headphones and he took a seat in the back.

Deidara had a hard time writing with his uninjured hand but he was able to take notes like normal, just not as fast. He cursed the stupid blonde in his head and waited for the bell for lunch to ring. Gaara sat back, tapping his fingers onto his desk as he listened to music and waited for the bell for lunch to ring as well.

Finally the bell rang and students began to leave to go to lunch. Deidara carefully made his way through the crowd, hugging his injured wrist to his chest. He wasn't hungry so he decided to make his way to a empty table outside. It was a nice day, so most kids were eating outside. He sat a the table and pulled out a book to read.

Gaara walked out into the outside eating area with someone else's lunch in his hands. He moved to a tree and plopped down, leaning back against it as he did so. He waited for Naruto and a couple of his friends to come over to him before he started to eat. Once his friends were around, Gaara started to eat and joke around with them like he always did.

Deidara closed his eyes tightly as the noise around him started to give him a head ache. He reached into his bag and pulled out his black ipod. He put the earphones in and turned it on. Once soft music filled his ears he felt better and returned to reading his book.

Deidara felt a movement next to him and he glanced up. He smiled softly at his redhead friend. The boy noticed his wrist and narrowed his eyes at it. "What happened?" Sasori asked.

Deidara removed an earphone from his ear, looking up at his friend. "I was knocked down."

Sasori sighed and sat next to him. "People need to pay attention to where they're going." He grabbed the blonde's wrist gently and looked it over. "How are you writing?"

"Right hand."

Sasori winced at the words. "You want me to re-write your notes?"

"Please?" Deidara clasped his hands together in a begging motion. Sasori smiled at him softly and nodded. Deidara squeal softly in enjoyment and reached into his bag, pulling out his notes. He handed them to Sasori who took them and started to re-write them.

Gaara glanced at the blonde and redhead before sticking his tongue out at Naruto. "I'm surprised you made it all the way out here without screaming." He teased.

"...I told you to do it slow."

"I did." He smiled, innocently.

Sasori copied Deidara's notes in his more elegant handwriting. "I'll just write all your notes. This is horrible."

Deidara pouted at him. "Hey... that's not nice."

Sasori rolled his eyes and leaned over, kissing Deidara's cheek. "Shut up and be grateful."

Deidara blushed before nodding and returning to his book.

"Oi! What did you two do anyway?" One of Gaara's friends asked.

"We fought!" Naruto grinned brightly. "But Gaara threw me on the floor hard..."

"Because you're too slow."

"You're too fast!"

Deidara's ears perked at the sound of the boy's yelling. So they didn't... He felt his mood brighten a bit. "Deidara? Are you ok? You smile is creeping me out a bit..."

Deidara blushed and nudged Sasori's arm. "Sorry. You know me. Spacing out..." He gave him a smile before returning to his book.

"Want me to give you a kiss to make it feel all better?" Gaara stuck out his tongue. "You dumbass."

"Asshole!"

"Yours is really tight, I'm sure." Gaara smirked.

"E-eh..." Naruto blushed and lowered his eyes.

Deidara put the other earphone in his ear, not wanting to really hear what else they were going to say. Gaara was just perverted.

Gaara stuck out his tongue. "You're so innocent!"

"And you're a huge perv!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Open minded is the term I like to use." He smirked, leaning back against the tree and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasori poked Deidara's arm. The blonde lowered his book and pulled the earphone from his ear. "Any progress with Gaara?"

Deidara felt himself blush and glanced over at said redhead. "I-I wouldn't call it progress..."

Sasori tilted his head. "Did you speak to him today?"

"Yea but..." He shook his head. "It's pointless Sasori... he'll never like me like that."

Sasori sighed, feeling a little sorry for his blonde friend. "You'll always have me."

Gaara stood up and whacked Naruto on his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" He glared up at the redhead, rubbing his head

"That was for calling me a perv and being too slow."

Sasori looked over his shoulder and glared slightly at Gaara and Naruto. "Honestly Deidara... I don't know what you see in him." Deidara just shrugged and tried not to think about the redhead.

Upon feeling a glare, Gaara turned his head to Sasori and smiled at him. "Problem?" Sasori just stared at him before looking away and turning back to Deidara. Deidara stared at him oddly before shrugging it off. "Thought so." Gaara patted Naruto's head before stuffing his hands into his pocket and walking off.

Sasori poked Deidara causing the blonde to look up. "Now's yours chance. He's alone. Go after him."

Deidara's eyes widened. "And say what?"

Sasori pushed him up. "You'll think of something." He gave Deidara his bag and pushed the blonde in Gaara's direction.

Deidara swallowed hard before following after the other redhead. He didn't know why he was doing this, but Sasori encouraged him and he couldn't say no to Sasori. Deidara felt his heart rate increase as he come closer to the redhead.

* * *

HAHA! So, tell me what you think? The next part isss... More Deidara and Gaara interaction! Gaara sure gives Deidara mixed signals... You'll see though. So please Review and let me know what you think! It would mean a lot! And trust me, things get more interesting later. A LOT more interesting.

Thanks!

+Matt+


	2. He Kissed Me

Thanks to those of you that reviewed! Here's our next part!

**OTAKON'S FRIDAY! I'M FREAKING OUT! Woot!**

* * *

Gaara whistled a faint tune as he walked on into the school. Deidara hurried after the redhead, his nerves on end. He finally caught up to the redhead and tapped his shoulder. Gaara blinked stopping and looking back at him. "Hm?"

"I... um... Just wanted... to say I'm sorry. I was rude to you earlier and... I'm sorry." He felt himself blush at his words, his eyes on the ground.

"It's alright." Gaara patted the blonde's head gently.

His blush darkened. "Um. I wanted to thank you to... for... um... caring about my wrist." He cradled said wrist against his chest.

"No problem. Naruto never knows where he goes at times. He once walked into an open door." He said, smiling.

Deidara smiled softly. "Sounds like me..."

"Yep, blondes stick together." Gaara stuck out his tongue.

Deidara narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm not that blonde... just... a little ditzy. From what I've seen, Naruto is more ditzy then I am."

Gaara laughed. "You have no idea."

Deidara blushed, his heart rate increasing at the redhead's laugh. "Oh... Um... right."

Gaara poked the blonde's forehead. "Your blushing." He said with a smirk hidden in his words.

Deidara flinched at the touch, backing away slightly. "I... seem to do that a lot..."

"I know." He smiled.

His eyes widened slightly. "You know?"

"Yeah, whenever I see you you're always blushing."

"I always blush around you." He bit his tongue after the words escaped his mouth. It was supposed to be a thought. He didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Don't worry, almost everyone does." Gaara chuckled at his own words.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut. For a moment he actually thought his feelings for the redhead might actually matter. But he was wrong. He gathered up his courage and turned on his heel walking away from the redhead. He had to, before his heart exploded.

"Lets hang out sometime, ne?"

Deidara froze. For a moment, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Lets hang out sometime, ne?" He repeated.

Deidara turned to face him completely. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Deidara bit his lip. "I'm not exactly the typical type of person you hang out with. I'll bore you."

"Don't worry, you won't make me bored." He smiled innocently.

Deidara raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. "Fine."

"See ya, Blondie."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the nick name before turning around and heading to his locker.

Gaara chuckled and turned around, starting to roam around the halls.

Deidara reached his locker and opened it putting his stuff in it. He jumped when someone appeared next to him. He smiled at Sasori before closing his locker.

"So? How did it go?"

Deidara blushed. "He wants to hang out..."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

They start to walk to class together. "Yup."

Gaara doesn't go to class until ten minutes into it. But, that's not very uncommon for him.

By the end of the day, Deidara's wrist is throbbing even though the ice kept the swelling down. He waited outside the school for his brother to come pick him up. He sat on the steps of the school, looking his reddened wrist over. Then someone tapped hm on the shoulder, causing him to look up.

Gaara smiled down at him, his hands in his pockets. "I see it's still hurting, ne?"

He nodded, trying not to blush. "It hurts more for some reason..."

"And why is that?"

He shrugged innocently. "I don't know..." In fact, he did know. He kept trying to write with it all day. He just didn't want to tell Gaara since he knew the redhead would make fun of him.

"Alrightly." Gaara plopped down next to him on the steps.

Deidara looked at him surprised before going back to gently massaging his hurt wrist.

"Let me see it." Gaara held out his hand to him. Deidara placed his wrist in Gaara's open palm. The redhead examined it before he gently starting to massage it. Deidara winced at the slight pain but blushed since his long time crush was actually touching him. Gaara began to hum lightly as he massaged his wrist. Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to concentrate on Gaara's hands on his wrist.

"How much does it hurt?" Gaara asked softly.

"It's not that bad... It... Feels better now."

"Want me to keep massaging it?" He nodded his head, not really able to speak. The redhead continued to massage his small wrist gently with his larger hands.

Deidara heart began to speed up. "G-Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Um... why are you... I mean... Why do you care?"

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not?"

Deidara bit his lip. "You make no sense..."

"Do I have to?"

Deidara sighed and shook his head. "I don't know... you confuse me..."

"What's so confusing?"

"You never give a straight answer."

"I don't like to."

He rolled his blue eyes. "I noticed..."

Gaara poked Deidara's forehead. "Why are you so shy?"

Deidara stared at him. "I'm not shy. I just know when I'm not wanted. Which seems to be a lot with students around here..."

"Students around here are asses." He gave him a smile.

"Yea well... I'm use to not being wanted." He looked away to the ground.

"And I'm use to being feared."

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I don't fear you." Gaara eyed him, not believing him. Deidara raised his eyes and meet Gaara's green eyes. "I don't... really have a reason to."

"Heh... You don't know me."

The blonde nodded. "That's true... But I'd like to."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you have heard the rumors from other kids at school. I'm sure you've heard they call me a monster and how many people I've killed."

Deidara bit his lip. "Well yea... I've heard stuff. But... they're rumors. I can't see how..." He blushed. "You can be a monster when your touch is so gentle..."

"I don't bite all the time." He gave him a smile.

"Why am I lucky enough to not be bitten?"

"Because I took my medication."

Deidara's eyes widened before they sadden. He pulled his wrist out of Gaara's hands and held it to his stomach. "Oh."

Gaara patted the blonde's head lightly. "Hmhm."

Deidara resisted the urge to pout. He thought, once again, that he meant something to the redhead. Anything. But once again, he was wrong. Maybe Sasori was right. He looked at his watch and noticed his brother was extremely late. He sighed and stood up. Gaara eyed him, looking up at the shorter blonde.

"My brother's late... I'll just walk home." He gave Gaara a small smile before walking to the sidewalk.

"Want me to walk you home, love?"

Deidara froze at the word. His heart about exploded in his chest but he kept normal on the outside. He didn't even turn to look at the redhead. "If you want..."

Gaara hopped up to his feet. "Lead the way though since I don't know where you live and all."

Deidara nodded and continued to walk toward his home. "It's a long walk..."

"Its alright." Gaara walked next to him.

Deidara just nodded and kept his eyes focused on the sidewalk in front of him. Gaara started to whistle as he continued to walk next to the blonde. Deidara glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He wanted to speak to him but speaking to him would give him hope. And he didn't want false hope anymore.

"How long have you been living here?" Gaara's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"About a year... I moved here with my brother."

"Ah, no wonder your not really known in school."

He nodded. "Sasori's my only friend..."

"Redhead?"

"Yea."

"I don't like him."

He paused in his step but kept walking. "Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Well, he doesn't exactly like you either."

"I'm aware."

"It's kinda my fault..." He said softly, not really wanting Gaara to hear.

"And why is that?" Gaara had better hearing them most, thus he heard the blonde's words.

He blushed. "Um... well... Sasori... likes me and... Well... um... I don't feel the same..." He bit his lip.

"Suck for him."

He nodded. "Yea, but he's very supportive. If I didn't... Um... have feelings for someone else. Then we would be together... I think..."

"I see."

"Yea..."

"Who do you like?"

His eyes widened and he kept them locked on the ground. "Someone..."

"Who's this someone, ne?"

He couldn't tell Gaara he had the biggest crush ever on him to his face. He just couldn't. So he said the first name that came to his mind. "Naruto." He said softly.

Gaara blinked in slight surprise. "You like that idiot?"

He nodded slowly. "H-he's... cute."

"I guess..." The blonde nodded and picked up his pace. Gaara picked up his, following next to the blonde easily. He was taller anyway. "Want my help?"

He finally raised his head and meet Gaara's eyes. "With what?"

"With getting with the blonde."

His eyes widened a bit before he moved them to the ground again. "You... wouldn't mind?"

"Why would I?"

He just shrugged. "You two are close aren't you?"

"Mmmhmm."

"So thought... you know..." He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"What?"

"You don't need to help me. Thanks though... Naruto hasn't reacted to me yet, so I doubt he ever will." He said a little hurt in his voice.

"With that attitude he won't. Let me help." He said, smiling.

He shook his head. "No... It's just..." He took a deep breath. "It's better if I move on..."

"How about if I take you on a date and then you'll have a better chance with Blondie?"

He stopped walking and blinked at the sidewalk. "W-what?" He raised his head and narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "How would you taking me on a date give me a better chance with him?"

Gaara stopped walking as well and stood, facing the blonde. "You'll get noticed." He smiled at him.

Deidara lowered his eyes. This lie was going a little too far. But... he couldn't resist the chance of going on a date with Gaara... "Fine but... why are you helping?"

"I'm not that much of a monster."

"I never said you were..."

Gaara patted the blonde on the head playfully. "I know."

Deidara shook his head. "You make me feel like a child when you do that..."

"You rather have me do this?" He leaned down and pecked the blonde's pale cheek.

His entire body froze and his face became as red as Gaara's hair. A girl like squeak escaped his mouth. Gaara kissed him. The redhead kissed him!

Gaara blinked slowly, placing a hand on his forehead. "Fever?"

Deidara gained back his composure and swatted his hand away. "You just surprised me is all... only Sasori's ever kissed me."

"Only?"

"Um... Yea."

"Let's change that." His eyes sparkled with mischief, a smile making it's way to his lips.

Deidara blinked at him. "What?"

Gaara placed his hand against Deidara's cheek, turning his head to face him completely before placing his lips on the blonde's. Deidara froze for a moment, in shock. Then he melted under the kiss. Without thinking, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, pressing his lips against the redhead's. Gaara wrapped his arms around the blonde's thin waist and licked his lower lip with a slow lick. Deidara parted his lips to allowed Gaara entry. The redhead easily slipped his tongue into the boy's smaller mouth. Deidara moaned softly at the feeling burning in the pit of his stomach. He leaned up on his tip toes to get closer to the redhead. Gaara chuckled softly against his lips, his tongue pushing lightly against Deidara's. The blonde's face became more red as he moved his tongue against Gaara's.

After a moment, the redhead pulled back slightly. "Now I've kissed you too."

Deidara panted lightly and his face becoming more red. He nodded, not really able to speak. Gaara stuck out his tongue at him playfully. It was obvious he'd kissed many and acted like it was nothing. Deidara swallowed hard, trying not to get his hopes up. Just because Gaara kissed him, didn't mean he liked him. If the rumors were true, Gaara had been around a bit. Deidara's heart clenched and he turned and started walking again.

Gaara stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking next to him. "You're a good kisser, by the way."

He paused in his step but didn't stop walking. "Thanks? So are you..."

"Thank you." He smiled at him. Deidara smiled at him softly before running a hand through his long blonde hair, trying to untangle it a bit. "What exactly do you know about Blondie?"

He tugged on his red hair ribbon and pulled out his half pony tail. He used his unhurt hand to brush his hair down. "About him personally? Not much..." Gaara stopped, giving him a weird look. Deidara stopped as well and looked at him over his shoulder, still trying to untangle his hair. "What?"

"We practically broadcast his personal life in the halls." He gave Deidara blank look.

Deidara froze and his hand got caught in his hair. "Um... Well, I don't really listen to what you guys say... I'm too busy..." He blushed and tugged his hand out of his hair. "Watching him..."

Gaara laughed softly. It was rare for Gaara to laugh at all. A real laugh that is. He poked Deidara's forehead. "You're adorable."

Deidara rubbed his forehead where Gaara poked him. "And you keep treating me like a kid." He half glared at the redhead.

"Same way I treat Naruto." He shrugged lightly, running his hand through his short choppy red hair.

"Well, I don't like it."

"I know." He loved to pick on people and tease them. He'd never change that.

Deidara rolled his eyes and started walking again. "I don't know why I even like you..." He mumbled to himself.

Gaara walked up next to him again. "What was that?"

Deidara shook his head. "Nothing."

Gaara crossed his arms behind his head and turned around, walking backwards. "What would you like to know about Blondie?"

Deidara watched him from the corner of his eye. He looked the redhead up and down, blushing, before moving his eyes back in front of him. "I... I wanna know everything."

"Be more specific."

He sighed. "Well, I mean... What are his hobbies? Do we have anything in common other then being blonde?"

"I don't know you too well to tell you what you two have in common." He gave him a soft smile.

He sighed once again. "Well, you could atleast tell me what he does for fun..."

"He hangs out with me and skateboards."

"That's it?" He bit his lip. "What do you two do when you hang out?"

"We fight, pull some pranks, go to clubs, and have crazy sex." He grinned.

He paused for a moment, staring wide eyed at the sidewalk. "Y-you have crazy sex? ... Together?"

"Yup. We did."

He shook his head to ride himself of those thoughts. "Right... We have nothing in common..."

"I'm just kidding." Gaara stuck out his tongue at him.

Deidara glares at his tongue. The same tongue that was inside his own mouth not even 10 minutes ago "Either way, we still don't have anything in common."

"How so?"

"Our hobbies are different... along with our... academics." Deidara bit his lip, realizing he wasn't just talking about Naruto, but Gaara was well.

"That doesn't matter."

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course it matters. I'd bore him. And besides... He thinks i'm a nerd anyway."

"He's not good with names so he uses nicknames." He shrugged lightly.

"And I earned the name. Naruto's cute, yes, but I can only take so much... stupidity."

"He acts stupid."

"Too much for my patience."

"Why do you like him then?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I don't like him as much as I first thought..."

"Why did you like him at all?"

"He always looks so happy... Like barely anything in the world bothers him... I guess I was drawn to him because of that... I want to be more like that."

Gaara laughed at him. "If you were to really look at him, everything is wrong. His smile looks real, but his eyes tell you different."

Deidara stared at him. "Oh..."

"Naruto is really much like you. He just likes to stand out and be noticed by others. He wants to be accepted."

He nodded. "I understand that but... Why try so hard to be accepted by people who would hate me if they knew the truth about me? That's where we are different. I see no point in trying to befriend people who would never accept me for who I am."

"You really...don't know him." Gaara patted the top of the blonde's head.

Deidara stuck his tongue out at him. "And he doesn't know me, so we're even."

Gaara eyed him. "Why don't you hang out with me and Naruto at lunch tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Um... As long as Sasori can too."

Gaara though for a moment before shrugging. "Sure."

"Ok then..."

"It'll only be me and Naruto. The other people will go off to the lunchroom or outside." He shrugged.

"Ok... but don't expect Sasori to be nice or anything... He_** REALLY**_ doesn't like you..."

"I know. I really don't like him either."

He smiled. "Good then."

"If you say so..."

He couldn't help but laugh. "I can see it now... Sasori will glare at you the whole time and not say a word till it annoys the heck out of you and you hit him." He busted out laughing.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at him. "What exactly makes think that would happen?"

He giggled. "Well, I just think it would be funny if it did."

"Hmhm. And if I don't take my meds?" Which he been doing lately. If he didn't...he would already have been suspended.

He stared at him with slightly wide eyes. "You unmediated... Sasori unmediated... That could be a bad thing... A very bad thing..."

"The only person whose seen me unmediated is Naruto." _and the people in comas, with amnesia, and very badly injured._

"Ah... then maybe you should remember to take your meds tomorrow then, hm?" He raised a finger to his lips. "Because I don't want you killing my best friend."

"I will. I promised Naruto I would." _because I scared the living crap out of him... _

He smiled. "Than everything should be ok."

"Yup, I guess."

Deidara took a deep breath and noticed they were close to his house. "Oh, there's my house."

"I'll start heading back then, see ya." Gaara pecked his cheek.

He blushed before waving at him a little. "Bye." Gaara started to walk off to his own home, waving back. Deidara watched after him a bit before walking into his house.

Gaara Sabaku walked him home, kissed him, and they even made plans to each lunch tomorrow. Deidara was overly excited and couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. He was so excited. He couldn't wait to tell Sasori tomorrow.

* * *

Soooo, what'd you think? YAYNESS! Kiss! Hehe.

The next part is pretty much drama. I think it's fun though. Gaara and Deidara get closer and more Naruto in the picture! Woot. Everything kinda goes downhill from here. Kinda. It's go back uphill. Just not yet.

Wootness for drama!

Please review!!

+Matt+


	3. I Slapped Him

**OTAKON WAS FREAKING AWESOME! I GOT REAPED BY A MELLO AND AN ITACHI! IT WAS AWESOME! **(OF COURSE Jaden Wasn't too happy... Haha!)

We actually just finished this RP tonight, so I can tell you it's a happy ending. Kinda.

ENJOY!

* * *

Deidara yawned as he made his way down the stairs of his house. His black messenger bag was thrown over his shoulder, a red hair ribbon his mouth as he pulled half his hair up into a pony tail. His brother called his name from the kitchen and Deidara made his way there.

"DeiDei! Are you ready for school?" His brunette brother asked him.

The blonde just nodded, taking the ribbon frohis mouth and using it to tie up his hair. "Did you make me breakfast?"

"Of course!" Sora grinned at him, grabbing the home made sausage, egg, and cheese bagel he prepared for his younger brother. "Your favorite."

Deidara's eyes lit up and he took the food from his older brother. "Thanks!" He took a bite of the bagel. He grinned as he chewed. It was amazing.

Sora grinned. "Come on. Let's get you to school."

Deidara grinned and followed his brother out to his car. Once inside and on the way to school, Sora decided to ask his brother something that was on his mind.

"So, DeiDei, who was the boy that walked you home yesterday. I'd like to thank him."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly and he lowered his head a bit. "Gaara Sabaku."

Sora tilted his head at his brother. "Gaara, hm?" Deidara nodded. "You seemed happy that he walked you home."

"I was..."

Sora smiled. "Good. It's about time you take interest in someone else other then Sasori."

Deidara's head shot up. "What's wrong with Sasori?"

Sora sighed. "Nothing, DeiDei. I just worry is all. Sasori has problems. He's hurt you before and that scares me. I'd rather you spend time with someone who's more... stable."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I doubt Gaara is any more stable then Sasori..."

Sora's eyes widened for a moment. "DeiDei, why do you always attract the crazy ones?"

"I don't know..." He sighed before looking out the window at the passing scenery.

* * *

Gaara yawned softly as he walked through the halls towards Naruto. He didn't get much sleep, like usual, and his older brother decided to get busy last night. He didn't get very far when Gaara busted into the room.

Deidara rubbed his nose with the back of his hand as he forced his way through the crowds of people to his locker. He smiled when he saw Sasori leaning against this locker waiting for him. He ran up to the redhead and nearly tackled him to the floor in a hug.

Naruto jumped Gaara who ruffled his blonde hair. "I called you and you didn't pick up." He pouted lightly.

Gaara smiled. "I know, I was busy."

Sasori hugged the blonde back in surprise. "Deidara?" He pulled back and grinned at him.

"Gaara walked me home yesterday!" He nearly bounced.

Sasori narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh?"

"Yup! And he wants me to have lunch with him and Naruto. Of course I invited you along too." He grins as he opens his locker.

"We eating on the roof today?" Naruto grinned brightly.

Gaara chuckled. "And two other people."

"Eh?!"

"And two other people."

Sasori stared at his blonde friend. "Why would I want to have lunch with them?"

Deidara pouted at him. "Because Danna, I didn't want you to be alone. Please? Do this for me?"

Sasori turned his head away so the blonde couldn't see his blush. "Fine."

"YAY!" Once again, Deidara tackled the redhead.

Gaara pointed to Deidara and Sasori.

Naruto blinked slowly before eyeing Gaara. "Why?"

"Why not?" He smiled.

"I still don't see what you see in him..." Sasori mumbled as Deidara got his books from his locker.

Deidara just rolled his eyes and closed his locker. "It's a crush Danna." He started walking to class with Sasori beside him.

One minute Naruto is on Gaara and the next he's on Deidara. "Nerdy!"

Deidara nearly fell over due to Naruto's weight. He couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks. Sasori just glared at the blonde. "Ep!" Deidara nearly squealed.

Naruto rubbed his and Deidara's cheeks against each other. "Gaara told me you two were eating lunch with us." He said with a grin.

His blush deepened. "Um... Yea."

"Naruto, behave." Gaara grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off of Deidara.

Deidara blushed and hugged his books to his chest. Sasori glanced between Gaara and Naruto before grabbing Deidara's elbow. The blonde smiled at him softly before turning back to the other two. Naruto grinned bright like he always did and Gaara grabbed a handful of his hair, dragging him away. "See ya at lunch, lovies!"

They stare after the two before making their way to class. "Why can't you like the blonde instead?" Sasori asked coldly.

Deidara stared at him; the redhead's hand was still on his arm. "Why?"

Sasori just shrugged. "He's less dangerous i'm sure."

Deidara laughed a bit. "Less then you? Sure."

Gaara dragged Naruto back over to their friends. "I just noticed something, red." The blonde said.

"What?"

"You're being quite talkative with them."

"Did you take your happy pills today?"

"Yup!"

"I noticed you were stupider this morning."

"I just think you need to be careful Dei."

The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend. "You worry too much Sasori. If he wants to be friends, I see no harm in that."

"But why the sudden change, do you think?"

He shrugged. "Gaara never really seems to have a real reason why he does things... I mean, he flipping kissed me-"

"He kissed you?!" Sasori stopped walking, causing Deidara to as well. The redhead gripped his arm tightly. They were gaining attention from people around them from Sasori's outburst.

Naruto took Gaara's hand, twisting it before slamming him against the locker. "Ha! I got you!" He held him against the locker, grinning brightly.

Gaara gave Naruto a flat look. "You really are the only blonde that doesn't turn me on."

Deidara tried to pull his arm out of Sasori's grasp. "Sasori, you're hurting me!"

Sasori's eyes narrowed. The red in them darkening. "He kissed you? When did that happen?"

"Ah... when he... walked me home." He tugged his arm. "Let go Sasori."

The redhead hissed. "What kind of kiss?"

"Ahh!" He winced. "A kiss! He did it cuz..." He stopped fighting. "Cuz... he could..." Deidara bit his lip and looked to the ground.

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasori and Deidara, tilting his head to the side as he watched. Gaara shifted his green eyes to them and kicked Naruto off of him, watching as well.

"And what does that mean Deidara?" Sasori tugged the blonde's arm painfully, pulling him closer. "Answer me Deidara!"

Deidara bit his lip. "That... I don't know!" He ripped his arm away from him. "I don't fucking know ok! So maybe he doesn't like me! Maybe he's like what you say! But I can't help how I feel!" His eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall. He only glared at his friend, his fists clenched at his sides.

Sasori glared back. "I won't let him hurt you."

Naruto jumped on Gaara's back as the redhead moved closer to get a better view of what was going on and to hear as well. It seemed interesting enough for him.

"That's not your business."

Sasori growled in the back of his throat. "It is to my business. I'm your friend Dei. You're ONLY fucking friend. I'm not going to lose you to him!"

"Who says you're losing me?! It was just a kiss! It meant nothing to him!"

"That's the point Deidara! It meant nothing to him but it meant everything to you! I won't let him treat you like that!"

Deidara lowered his eyes. "There's nothing you can do..."

Sasori growled again before grabbing the blonde and kissing him harshly.

Gaara tilted his head to the side. He did kiss Deidara yesterday and it didn't mean anything to him, but he didn't get the rest. He thought Deidara liked Naruto. Naruto whistled at them. "Now that's some public affection!!"

Deidara froze for a moment before finally pushing the redhead away. He slapped the redhead hard across the face before quickly turning around and running off. Sasori glared after him. "Gaara will never love you the way I do, Deidara! Remember that!" The redhead yelled after him before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction.

"..." Gaara blinked very slowly. Naruto eyed him before dragging him off and to the roof. He couldn't believe what just happened and apparently neither could Gaara.

Deidara made his way to the closest bathroom that he could find. He ran into a stall and locked it behind him. He put the toilet seat down and sat on it, hugging his knees to his chest. He buried his head in his folded arms and allowed himself to cry. Sasori's last words were echoing in his mind.

Once at the roof, Naruto sat down in front of Gaara who still seemed a bit speechless. "Gaara, you okay?"

Gaara shook his head lightly before looking at Naruto and smiling vaguely. "Sure I am." Those words got him a bit surprised, but he didn't believe anyone was capable of loving him. Not one bit.

Deidara grabbed some toilet paper and tried to dry his face. "Sasori wouldn't understand..." He mumbled to himself. "I can't help how I feel... and I don't care what he says..." But deep down, he knew Sasori was right.

"Well, I guess they aren't eating lunch with us!" Naruto laughed, flashing the piece sign to Gaara who whacked his head.

"Nope, I guess not."

"But you two were getting so close" He said with a grin.

"Don't make me yank off your tootsie roll." Gaara gave him a blank look.

Deidara finally put himself back together and left the bathroom. He couldn't go to class. He was an emotional wreck. So, he made his way to the front of the school and left. He wanted to go home. He'd never skipped before, but he was sure his brother would understand. He paused at the sidewalk when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was Sasori. He had the urge to throw the phone and smash it to pieces. He screamed loudly in frustration and threw the phone in the grass.

Naruto laughed softly before hopping up, taking Gaara's hand. "Let's go to the park."

"The park sucks."

"Lets go" Naruto whined as he tugged Gaara to the door. Gaara rolled his eyes and let him.

Deidara stared at the completely intact phone as it continued to vibrate in the grass. He growled loudly and grabbed the phone, turning it off, and shoving it in his pocket. He felt like he wanted to hit something, badly.

* * *

Sorry it was short compared to past chapters but it felt right to end it here. As I said before, it keeps going down hill from here. Next chapter is good Deidara and Naruto interaction. No, no yaoi. But friendship. This is a triangle. Not a rectangle.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! We love to read your feedback!

+Matt+


	4. I Learned About Him

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! We love you guys! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Naruto and Gaara walked out of the school. The blonde was bouncing happily on the redheads back, singing happily as he did so. Deidara bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. He couldn't understand why Sasori was being such a jerk. Deidara sighed and randomly plopped down on the grass, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head in his arms. Sasori was only trying to help, he knew that. But it hurt. Once again he screamed in frustration.

Not even a minute later, Deidara was glomped by a hyperactive blonde. He fell face first into the grass with a bigger blonde on his back.

"Hey! Nerdy!" Naruto grinned, moving off of him and plopping down on the grass.

Deidara sat up, brushing the grass off him. He rubbed his face to remove the wetness due to his tears. He sniffed and half glared at the blonde. "What do you want?"

Naruto shrugged before pouting slightly. "Gaara threw me off of him and I saw you!"

Deidara rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "Oh..."

"He's an idiot..." Naruto said sighing.

Deidara tilted his head at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he's my best friend!"

"You call your best friend an idiot? Why do you say he's an idiot?"

"Love is a powerful word, isn't it?"

Deidara's eyes widened. "Um... well... Yea."

Naruto smiled at Deidara. "Have you ever been in love?"

He bit his lip and lowered his head. "Not exactly..."

"How so?"

"Well... I'm not exactly sure what love feels like... But I feel strongly for someone..."

"Why _that_ someone?"

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know... He just... makes me feel different when i'm around him. Or when I hear his name I feel... my heart hurts and I get sick to my stomach. I don't know much about him... but I want to know everything about him. No matter what anyone says..."

"Gaara doesn't believe in love."

Deidara's heart clenched at Naruto's words and he couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. Today was just not his day. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "That doesn't mean someone can't make him believe... beliefs change..."

"Gaara is preeeeeetty dangerous when he doesn't have his meds."

He sighed. "So I've heard... He's already told me that..." He looked up at the clear sky. "If I can handle Sasori without meds I think I could handle Gaara."

Naruto eyed Deidara. "What makes you think they're the same?"

"Everyone has their secrets... If Gaara is the way everyone makes him out to be... then he and Sasori are more alike then they know."

"I... Guess so..."

"You know everything about Gaara... I know everything about Sasori..." He smiled softly. "Their both redheads and we're both blondes... I find that funny..."

Naruto laughed, grinning at Deidara. "I find that funny too!"

Deidara's smile grew. "Glad i'm not the only one."

Naruto flashed Deidara the peace sign. "Believe it!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure are something else..."

The spiky blonde blinked. "Am I?"

He nodded. "Yea. It's not a bad thing..."

"Oh! Alright!" He said, grinning. Deidara laughed at him, shaking his head slightly. "So! Nerdy! Am I adorable or what?" Naruto giggled, looking at him with a bright and cheesy smile.

"Yes you are."

Naruto squealed like a yaoi fangirl. "I love you!" He grinned.

He laughed at him, feeling better. "I have a name you know."

"Uh... What's your name?"

"Deidara."

"Eh..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm not good with names."

He smiled. "That's ok... but do you have to call me nerdy?"

"I'll change your nickname to... Dei!"

"Thanks what Sasori calls me."

"...Redhead?" He blinked.

"Um... Yea."

"How about... Dara?" He said grinning.

"You can call me Dei. I don't mind."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Yea. Sasori's the only one who calls me that but that's because he's my only friend... Atleast he was my friend..." He lowered his head.

"Is he your best friend?"

He shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

"Yes or no?"

"I don't know, Naruto."

"You said you don't know anymore, but was he or was he not your best friend before?"

"Yes, He was." He sighed. "He was my _ONLY_ friend."

"Then you're friends till the end." He grinned again.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You don't understand..."

"Then help me understand."

Deidara sighed. "He's in love with me... and know i'm pretty sure he hates me because... I hit him and I think i'm in love with someone else and... It's just complicated... Sasori's good at holding grudges... and..." He shook his head, putting his face in his hands. "Sasori's scary when he gets like this..."

Naruto bit his lip lightly, looking down. This was quite odd since he's never done anything like this. "Sometimes...life is a bit complicated like that..."

He nodded solemnly. "How do I fix it?"

"If he really is a true friend and he loves you like he says he does...then he should be happy to see you brighten up around that person...If he loves you so much, but you don't feel the same way...he should just let you go and hope for the best." He said with a smile. "Because in the end, if you end up getting hurt...he'll be your loving best friend who will help pick up the pieces." He paused, putting a finger to his chin. "Or pull a Gaara and snap his neck."

Deidara stared at him awe for a moment before busting into laughter. "That was insanely insightful and funny at the same time." He wiped the happy tears from his eyes. "Thanks Naruto. You're right."

Naruto picked up his head before grinning brightly at Deidara. "Your welcome!"

He smiled at him and poked Naruto's cheek. "Your smile makes me feel better."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him. "I'm glad it does! No one should be so sad! Be happy! Smile!" He drew out the last word.

"You should listen to your own advice." Naruto blinked, tilting his head in question. He knew exactly what Deidara was talking about though. "Your smile doesn't reach your eyes..."

Naruto lowered his eyes to his lap, chuckling softly. "And I thought Gaara was the only one to notice..."

"He pointed it out to me but I notice it now."

"I would say the same about Gaara...if he wasn't so good at hiding it..." Deidara nodded in agreement. They for silent for a few moments before Naruto spoke again. He sighed softly. "Ne, do you have a family?"

"A brother... but that's all. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. How is it? Having a brother?"

He shrugged. "Its better then not having any family."

"That's nice." Naruto smiled softly.

Deidara eyed him. "Are you getting at something??"

"First rule!" He grinned, holding up one finger. "Don't talk about family with Gaara."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"He hates them." He said with a shrug.

"He... hates... families?"

"...Eh...his own."

"Oh... so don't mention his family... got it."

Naruto nodded then held up another finger. "Two. Don't mention love."

"Love?" He titled his head slightly. "Um... Ok..."

"Hm... What else..." Naruto tapped his finger against his chin in thought. Deidara watched him as he did so. Naruto thought for a few more minutes before brightening up. "I GOT IT!"

"What?"

"Get up!"

He stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"We're gonna go to Gaara's house. Come on!"

He got to his feet. "Why?"

"Why not?" Naruto got up as well.

"Um... Ok."

"Don't want to go?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great! Let's go then!" Naruto started to bounce to Gaara's house. Deidara followed after him. "Whatcha wanna know about Gaara?"

He shrugged. "Everything."

"Starting with?"

"Whatever you're willing to tell me."

"Almost everything." He smiled.

"Well, since we're going to Gaara's house... I wanna know why he hates his family."

"Gaara has two siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara never got attention from his father who used to beat the crap out of him. His mother died while giving birth to him. By the way, don't mention his mother. They made him believe so much that he was a monster...that..." Naruto sighed softly. "That it came true."

Deidara stares at him with slightly side eyes. "I see."

"Gaara has a split personality disorder."

Deidara blinked. "Oh."

"And that's a side of him...you better pray you'll never see..."

He bit his bottom lip, nodding. "Ok."

"Let's see... What else..." Deidara watched the other blonde as they continued to walk. "Oh, Temari and Kankuro aren't really _that_ bad. If you count Temari's cooking though...that's _**very**_ bad..." Naruto made a slightly disgusted face before shaking his head lightly. "Don't make eye contact with his father." He paused before saying, "If he's there."

He nodded. "Alright. Um, why are we going there again?"

"Because you have to eat lunch with me and Gaara." He grinned at the other blonde.

"I have to?"

He pouted at him. "You don't want to?"

"Well, I don't mind..."

"Alright!" Deidara smiled softly at the hyperactive blonde. Naruto smiled brightly at him. "So, he kissed you, hm?"

He jumped and stared at him with slightly wide eyes. "What?"

"Gaara kissed you, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not as stupid as people think I am." He grinned. "I have my ways."

He nodded and lowered his head. "Yea, he kissed me..."

"This may be kinda harsh, but I'll tell you anyway. It didn't mean anything to him."

He bit his lip and nodded his head. "I know... I figured as much."

"Tell me something...did he have a reason to kiss you?"

He shrugged. "I told him Sasori was the only one to kiss me... and... I was mad he was treating me like a child..." Naruto blinked at him. He raised his head and met the blonde's blue eyes. "What?"

"Gaara...never has a reason to kiss anyone..."

He tilted his head to the side. "You call that a reason?"

"Yea."

He shook his head. "How is that a reason?"

"How is it not?"

"I don't... know... What do you mean he never has a reason to kiss someone? Does that make a difference?"

Naruto nodded. "Any person he has kissed he's never had a reason to do it. He just kisses them. So! If he does have a reason, that kiss does mean something."

He stopped in his tracks. "W-What? What could it mean?"

Naruto stopped and turned to him. "Not sure...it really isn't easy to figure Gaara out..."

"So I realize..." He sighed and started walking again, Naruto beside him.

"But I know one thing."

"Hm?"

"Treating you like a child means he likes being around you." He smiled.

He tilted his head. "Um... Ok." He pouted. "But I hate it when he does that..."

Naruto laughed softly. "I know. Me too."

He smiled. "But I guess... it's his weird way of saying... 'I like being near you'."

"It really is. He can even be so adorable at times."

"Adorable?" He giggled softly. "I could see that."

"I'm sure." Naruto smiled before moving up to the front door of a house. Deidara hesitated but followed Naruto. He was at Gaara's house. He was about to be inside Gaara's house. Oh was his heart going on a rampage.

* * *

So, as I said before, we've finished this and have started on a new RP. It's a SasoriXDeidara set in AU College. It's slightly SasukeXDeidara, which is like the weirdest pairing we've come up with. But for some god unknown reason it's fucking adorable! It's a stalker story filled with some cheating on poor Deidara's part. Haha. Look for it soon! I have no idea what we're going to call it... Maybe... Love's not enough? I don't know. Got any Title ideas? Hit me up!

Oh, Whore time. So like, I read this totally AWESOME MattXNear story and she started a sequel just for me! And it's soooo creative and soooo well written. You guys should totally go read it. She deserves it! Link--

This is her homepage- www . fanfiction . net/u/1583890/

I put some pics of myself on myspace, so if you're curious as to what I look like, well, there you go. Add me! And the girl who wrote this story with me, she's number two on my top. So you should totally add her too! And don't forget to review!

I love you guys!

+Matt+


	5. I Saw His Room

Thanks to all that reviewed! We love you guys!

* * *

Naruto happily knocked at Gaara's front door while Deidara stood behind him. The blonde shifted his weight form foot to foot as they waited. The door opened after a minute and Naruto suddenly jumped glomping Gaara to the floor, giggling happily. Deidara stood there, feeling a little out of place.

Gaara looked up at Deidara and smiled. "Feel free to come in." Deidara nodded and stepped in, looking around a bit. Gaara pushed Naruto off of him. Everything was organized and clean. There weren't any family pictures or anything like that. Everything else seemed pretty expensive.

Deidara's eyes finally landed on Gaara and he tried not to blush.

Gaara poked his forehead. "Close the door behind you."

He nodded and turned around, closing the door. He turned back to Naruto and Gaara and glanced between the two of them. Naruto looked at Deidara and then to where he was looking at. Deidara bit his lips and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "So..."

"C'mon! I'll show you around!" Naruto took Deidara's hand and started to drag him around the house. Deidara followed him, trying not to trip over his feet as the blonde dragged him. "This is the kitchen" Naruto walked into the kitchen. "This is the living room" He walked into the living room before starting to drag Deidara upstairs.

"Oh." Deidara almost tripped over his own feet as Naruto dragged him up the stairs.

Naruto started to point at some doors. "That's Temari's room" He pointed. "That's Kankuro's" He pointed again at a door. "That's their dad's." Another point. "And this" He busted into a room. "Is Gaara's room!!"

Deidara nearly tripped into the room before finally steadying himself. He glanced around the room. The walls were painted a blood red. There were several books piled up in a corner next to a desk with a computer on it. There was a simple TV and DVD player along with some horror movies. He had a skateboard here and there as well. Naruto grinned at Gaara who was lying on his bed.

"Finished with the tour already?" Gaara stuck out his tongue.

Deidara walked over to a wall and ran his hand down the blood red paint. It matched Gaara's hair and it fit the redhead in some way. He never expected to actually be in Gaara's room. He realized what he was doing and quickly snapped his hand away from the wall. He turned to the other two and still felt out of place.

"Like the color?" Gaara's eyes shifted to Deidara.

"It's... different."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "It not everyday someone's bedroom is painted this color." He poked the wall. "But I like it."

"You should see Naruto's room." Gaara chuckled.

"Rainbow!" Naruto said, grinning.

Deidara raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Mine's black..."

Naruto blinked. "How do you see bugs!?"

"Naruto...shut up."

"..." Naruto pouted.

"Sounds like something I would like." Gaara said with a smile.

"When we moved in, the walls were yellow..." He grimaced at the mention of the color. "Bright yellow... I wanted darkness. Black was the perfect color. Everything in my room is black."

"So much darkness...is there some light anywhere?" Gaara eyed him.

Deidara smiled softly. "Only when I open the curtains... Which is rare. And when I turn on the light of course." He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at the end of the chunk, nervous.

Naruto grinned at him. "I still can't figure out how you can see the bugs."

"...You're such an idiot." Gaara grumbled softly.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Why would there be bugs in my room?"

"Why wouldn't there?!"

"He's just scared of bugs, don't mind him."

"Oh." Deidara ran his fingers through the long chunk of blonde hair. He always did that when he was nervous. And standing in Gaara's room, he was beyond nervous.

"You can sit down wherever you want." Deidara wasn't sure what to do, so he sat down on his knees right where he was. Gaara did say wherever. "Would you like anything?" He shook his head at Gaara's question. "Are you sure?" He nodded, still running his fingers through his hair. His mind was returning to what happened earlier in the day. He just couldn't forget it. Sasori was so angry. And from what Naruto told him... It was beginning to seem like Sasori was right.

Gaara sat up, pushing Naruto off of him. He looked at Deidara. "Are you really sure?" He drew out the last word with a smile on his face.

Deidara stopped his movements and tilted his head at the redhead. "Um... Yea?"

Deidara was then glomped. By Gaara. Deidara let out a girl like squeal as he was thrown backward onto the floor with Gaara on top of him. His entire face became red, from his ears to his neck. Gaara smiled at him, rubbing their noses together. "You're adorable up close."

Deidara's breathe hitched, his heart pounding against his chest. "I... Um... Thanks."

"You're welcome." He rolled off the blonde.

Deidara took a deep breath before sitting up and trying to fix his hair since it was messed up from Gaara's random glomp. "What was that for?" Gaara only winked at him, saying nothing. "Ooook..." He shook his head and straightened out his clothes.

Gaara pouted up at Naruto. "...That face doesn't work with me!" The spiky blonde said with a huff.

"Get me water?"

"No."

"Please?" Gaara's pout grew.

Deidara laughed softly at the two, finding Gaara's pout oddly adorable. Naruto huffed and stomped out the room to get the water.  
Gaara smirked. Deidara watched him leave before going back to running his fingers through his hair. He was **ALONE** with Gaara in his room. Great.

Gaara stood up, stretching slightly as he moved to his computer and sat down on the seat. "Your name is Deidara, right?"

"Yes."

Gaara spun in the seat. "So you don't like Naruto, eh?"

Deidara met his eyes, tilting his head to the side cutely. "I like him. He's nice to be around. He gives good advice."

Gaara chuckled softly. "Who wouldn't like that idiot? He can make you smile without you even noticing it."

He nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, but he worries me a bit... Because I see it now..." He lowered his eyes to the floor. "His eyes never smile... no matter how big the grin on his face is..."

"He has his reasons." Gaara shrugged lightly. "No need to worry."

"I suppose so... It's not really my business though." He shrugged.

"Naruto is a lone fox." Gaara stared ahead in thought. "When I first met him, I hated him."

Deidara stared at him. "Why?"

"I hated him for being so happy."

Deidara nodded, understanding. "What changed?"

"He was the first person I beat half to death and yet still wanted to hang out with me...and be my friend..."

Deidara nodded again. He went through the same thing with Sasori. "I see..."

"Yep. He still wanted to be my friend even after he's seen what I can do with any hesitations and I...have no idea why."

"He didn't want you to be lonely..." He bit his lip and quickly said, "Atleast that was my reason with Sasori... Naruto's might be different..."

"Heh. Probably is his reason. That idiot has been lonely his whole life..."

Deidara really wasn't sure if he should ask, so he didn't. "Oh..."

"He always envies people and their families." Gaara sighed softly.

Deidara bit his lip. "I have a feeling he doesn't... Have a family..."

"None at all."

"We... were talking earlier and... he asked me... What it was like to have a brother..." He chewed on the tip of his thumb. "He looked so sad and lonely when he asked me that..."

"Because when he goes home...there is no one waiting for him. It's just an empty cold apartment."

"He doesn't deserve to be alone..."

"I know."

"I think he doesn't like people to worry about him... That's why he smiles so much... But... the smile makes me worry..." He shook his head. "My brain is gonna explode..." He sighed and fell backwards, laying on his back and pressed his palms into his eyes. "Too much has happened today..."

"Too much has happened and your letting it get to you. That's why you think your brain will explode." He shrugged, watching the blonde.

"It's hard not to let it get to me..." He mumbled. "My best friend... my only friend... Hates me..."

"Hate is a strong word."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yea well... he strongly dislikes me right now."

"The preferred term I think you should use is upset."

He shook his head and raised his hands above him, looking at the ceiling through his spaced fingers. "No... He's beyond upset. I _know_ Sasori... I hit him!" He practically hissed out and slapped his forehead. "He won't take that standing down..."

"Oh well." Gaara couldn't care less about Sasori. He was not his problem. Naruto walked back into the room with the glass of water. He took a long time on purpose.

Deidara glanced at the blonde, thankful he was finally back. He moved his eyes back to the ceiling and went into thought. He was screwed with Sasori and he knew it. His emotions were messed up and were making his brain hurt. But he could not, not think about it. Sasori meant more to him then the redhead realized... Just not the way Sasori wanted...

Naruto handed Gaara the glass of water. "Need your meds too?"

"Hmhm. They're on my drawer." Naruto moved to his drawer before throwing the bottle of meds to him.

Deidara listened to the other two, the clinking of pills in a plastic bottle a familiar sound to his ears. He placed a hand over his eyes. _Is everyone in this placed fucked up and on medication?_

Gaara took his meds and drank the water, looking at Deidara. "Deidara."

"What?" The blonde didn't move.

"Get on the bed."

He removed his hand and stared at the ceiling. "Why?"

"Just do it."

He sat up and looked at Gaara like he was crazy. **(Well he is)** "Give me a good reason and I might."

"The bed is more comfortable than the floor." He smiled.

"I'm comfortable where I am."

Gaara got up from where he was sitting and moved to Deidara. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. Gaara sat down on the floor next to him.

"I gotta potty!" Naruto ran off to the bathroom, leaving them alone again.

Deidara glanced at the blonde before meeting the redhead's eyes. He felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden. Gaara smiled at him. "You look stressed. Let me give you a massage, ne?"

His eyes widen. "Um... a massage?" He swallowed hard. "Why would you offer something like that?"

"Because I can." He shrugged.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"Just kidding." Gaara stuck out his tongue.

Deidara narrowed his eyes before sighed and laying back down on his back. He had a headache...

Gaara poked his side. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"I appreciate it..."

"Hmhm."

He brought both hands up and began massaging his temples. Gaara took hold of his hands. His eyes snapped to the redhead in a glare. The redhead pouted cutely at him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna give you a massage..."

"I thought you were kidding..."

"Was I?"

He was getting annoyed. "I don't flipping know. You said you were."

"Did I?" Gaara let his hands go.

He went back to rubbing his temples. "You did."

"I know."

Deidara growled in frustration. "What the hell are you getting at?"

Gaara simply smiled at him. "You really do let little things get to you."

Deidara growled in frustration again and closed his eyes, deciding to ignore the redhead. His headache was making him become easier annoyed. Gaara just watched him. He had nothing better to do. He could feel the others stare and calmed himself down. He brought one leg up and bent it before lifting his other and crossing his legs. His fingers fall from his temples and he allowed his hands to just lay limp beside his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Gaara tilted his head back against the bed, starting to hum lightly as he stared up at the ceiling. Naruto was sure taking long in the bathroom.

Deidara nearly jumped 5 feet into the air when his phone suddenly started to vibrate in his pocket. "I thought I turned that off..." He grumbled as he sat up and pulled out his phone. This time, he felt pain, not rage, at the familiar number. He grasped the phone tightly in his hand debating whether or not to answer it.

"Pick it up." Gaara shrugged. "It wouldn't kill you."

Deidara glanced at the redhead before flipping his phone open. "Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?!"_

He pulled the phone away from his ear at the loud voice. "Um-"

_"Meet me." _

Deidara stared at the floor in front of him. "Why?"

_"We need to speak. My house. Now."_ Then the phone clicked.

Deidara stared at the screen. Sasori was beyond pissed.

Gaara glanced at him. "Doesn't sound pretty."

"You think?" He shoved his phone in his pocket and got to his feet. "I have to go and hopefully I'll come out of this unscarred..." He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Yea.. like that's gonna happen."

"Want me to go with you or Naruto?"

"That would... probably be a very bad idea. Sasori hates you and he can't stand Naruto... soooo... it'd be worse if you two came. But thanks for offering."

"And if he does something to you?"

"Sasori would never... permanently hurt me."

"You sure about that?"

He nodded confident. "Yea. A broken bone or two maybe, but nothing too bad."

"I once put Naruto in a coma for two weeks."

Deidara bit his lip. "Ah, yea, been there too..." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Seems we all have more in common then we first thought."

"Sure."

"Hopefully this isn't a 'hospital' thing." He sighed and walked toward the door. "I doubt it though... See you later." He gave him a wave before walking out the door.

"You're screwed." Gaara closed his eyes.

He paused hearing the redhead's words but didn't stop walking. He knew Gaara was right, but not going to go see Sasori now would mean more pain later. He sighed as he exited the house and headed toward Sasori's house.

Gaara stayed where he was. It wasn't really his business to do anything, but he was still somewhat worried about the blonde...

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! HAHA! Deidara's walking to his doom! He really is too... That's so sad... Poor Deidara... AH! But, Gaara's a little concerned for him, no?

Ahh, I just read this whole thing over and I can't believe how funny and adorable Gaara and Deidara are in this... hehe! You just wait! It gets insane cute later.

So, please review??

We love you guys!

Oh! And I started a new story! Yes... another one... but this is different! It's not really my story! It's Jaden's! Well, his idea, I just wrote it out! It's a Naruto Vampire like story. It's NarutoXGaara with an odd side of ItachiXGaara (don't ask). It's called, **Crimson Dripped Darkness**. The first part will be up soon, so look for it!

And then another RP story from me and **BlueChii2k3. **It's called **Secret Temptations.** It's a SasoriXDeidara story with a taste of DeidaraXSasuke. It'll be up soon! So look for it too!

Thanks everyone!

+Matt+


	6. I Pissed Him Off

Man do I totally love you guys! You're so supportive! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh... and about **Shattered.**.. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm at a huge block in it... But I'm writing a little bit at a time... So I haven't abandoned it. I promise. It's my child! Haha. Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry about it.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

The morning was bright and slightly cold. Deidara made his way into school a little early. He couldn't exactly walk right after his "talk" with Sasori, so he needed more time to get to class. He didn't want to have to deal with crowds. His left arm was in a sling while he limped to his locker. His lower back was killing him.

Gaara was surprisingly there as well, sitting on the floor as he listening to his music. He was tapping his foot to the music which is quite loud. His eyes were closed and head tilted back against the locker. He looked a bit upset.

Deidara noticed the redhead with surprise but he looked upset so he decided not to bother him. His locker was a little ways away from him and he hoped he wouldn't bother the redhead. He slowly made it to his locker and opened it. He carefully pulled the books from his bag and replaced them with the ones he needs. Then his bag fell with a loud thud. He grumbled and went to pick it up but a sudden pain shot up his spine. "Shit!"

Gaara opened his eyes, taking his headphones off. His eyes landed on the blonde. He stood up and moved to him. "You alright?"

Deidara winced in pain, bent over a bit, and glanced at the redhead. "Y-yea... I'm -wince- fine..." He finally grabbed his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder. He stood up straight with another wince and slammed his locker shut.

Gaara leaned against the lockers, rolling his eyes. "You're a very bad liar."

Deidara shook his head, turning toward the redhead. "It's nothing." He rubbed his lower back with his free hand wincing. "Physically anyway..."

"What did he do?"

Deidara bit his lip and lowered his eyes to the ground. "Let's just say, Hate is a strong word, but it's the right word."

"Heh and were is he now?"

Deidara swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly. "I have to meet him here before the first bell rings... He should be here soon..."

"I see." He smiled.

Deidara leaned back against the lockers and slid down them to his butt. He groaned at the pain but doesn't move. He rested his head in his hand, trying to hold back his emotions. He wanted to cry but he wasn't sure if he had any more tears to shed.

Gaara watched him, running a hand through his hair through his hair. "So where does it hurt most?"

He raised his head and pointed to his chest over his heart. "Right here..." His voice was raspy.

"Thought so."

Deidara's body shook involuntarily and he brought his knees to his chest. He buried his head in his knees and allowed the pain to over take him. He didn't want to be weak. Especially in front of Gaara... but after what Sasori did... and made him do... he felt broken.

"What happened?"

He shook his head, not able to speak. He couldn't tell Gaara. Deidara was dirty now and he felt he didn't deserve the redheads concern. If it was concern...

Gaara slid down to the floor next to him. "I'm sure...it wasn't pretty."

He shook his head. "And it will continue to be ugly..." he mumbled softly.

"How so?"

"Because-"

"Deidara."

The blonde froze at the voice and looked up to see Sasori walking towards them. Deidara quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his back and arm. "S-Sasori."

The redhead reached him and grabbed his good arm and pulled the blonde to his side, glaring at Gaara the whole time. "I told you..."

Deidara nodded quickly and kissed Sasori's cheek. "Gomen Danna." Sasori put his arm around Deidara's waist possessively, still glaring at Gaara. Deidara was absolutely terrified.

Gaara stood up, tilting his head at him while he slowly smiled. "Problem, Danna?" He cooed mockingly.

Sasori opened his mouth to speak but Deidara tugged on his arm. "Danna, you promised." Sasori glanced at the blonde before growling in the back of his throat. He leaned over to Deidara and whispered something in his ear. Deidara's eyes widened and he just nodded. Sasori pulled away with a smirk on his face and let's the blonde go before walking away and disappearing down the hallway.

Gaara huffed, eyeing Deidara. "I don't need you stepping in."

Deidara turned his glare to Gaara. "Shut up. This isn't about you." He re-adjusted his bag before limping away towards class.

Gaara followed him. "It's about you, hm?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I have no more say in the matter. Just what he promised me. Sasori controls me now. He... made me his."

"Oh. I see. What exactly did he promise you, hm?"

"That's not your business." He hissed softly.

"Alright." He started to walk to the direction he saw Sasori walk off in. Deidara glanced back at the redhead but made nothing of it. He shrugged and continued to limp towards class. Gaara happily started looking around for Sasori.

Sasori punched the door of the stall, leaving a huge dent in it. He growled loudly and glared at the dent. He wasn't a happy camper.

Gaara whistled at him. "That was quite a lovely punch."

Sasori glared over his shoulder at the new arrival. "What do you want?"

"Just bored." He smiled.

Sasori shook his head and glared at the redhead. He may hate him, but he keeps his word. He stalked past the redhead and left the bathroom. Gaara smirked slowly. He was amused by this. Sasori decided against going to class. He didn't take his medication and he felt it better to just go home. He kept his word. Now it was up to Deidara to keep his.

Gaara didn't go to class either, he hung around the halls bored and when he saw Deidara in the hall he moved to him to bug him.

Deidara dropped his bag once again as a pain went up his spine. "Oh fuck me!" He growled as he leaned back against the wall, exhausted.

"Will do! But I believe someone maybe already doing that, hm?"

Deidara jumped at the voice, wincing. He glanced at Gaara from the corner of his eye and tried to smile. "I'd rather you then him..."

Gaara laughed softly. "Hmhm."

Deidara placed a hand to his forehead and rubbed it, smiling softly. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I'm actually quite pissed off." He was very good at hiding it.

He tilted his head at him. "Oh? And what has you so pissed?"

"Father."

Deidara bit his lip. "Wanna talk about it... or no? You don't have to of course..." He was ignoring Naruto's warning about not asking about Gaara's family. He wanted to know. He couldn't help it.

"I'm going to kill him soon."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Um... Oh. Like 'kill him' kill him? Or, 'I just hate you so much right now I could kill you' kill him?"

"Kill him. Snap his neck or something."

"Ohh." Deidara chewed on his bottom lip and slid down the wall to sit onto he ground. His back didn't hurt as much when he was sitting.

"What did he promise?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head at him.

"What did he promise?" He repeated.

"What did who promise?"

"Nothing." He rolled his eyes.

Deidara grinned happily up at him. "You're odd, Gaa-Chan." His grin never reached his eyes of course. He tried not to grimace at the nickname he was forced to call the redhead. He hoped Gaara wouldn't hit him.

Gaara blinked slowly at him. "What's wrong with you?"

He blinked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Im not an idiot. Your smile doesn't reach your eyes. You're faking this. Why?"

"I never said you were an idiot, Gaa-chan." He smiled at him then pouted a bit. "Besides, everyone around here fakes emotions. Do I really need a reason?"

"Stop calling me that." His face was blank.

He blinked. "Why?"

"I hate it."

He shrugged. "Sorry, but I think it fits you. You're so adorable, you know that Gaa-chan?" He grinned up at him again.

Gaara frowned at him. "Stop."

He frowned back. "Oh, you can kid around with me but I can't play with you? That's no fair, Gaa-chan." He slide his way back up the wall to stand on his feet, picking up his bag in the process. He was terrified on the inside of what Gaara might do to him if he kept this up.

Gaara grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against a locker. "Don't fuck with me." The tone in his voice was cold and dark.

Deidara placed his hand over Gaara's hand that is gripping his collar. "I would never fuck with you, Gaa-chan." His eyes silently pleaded with the redhead. He couldn't stop what he was doing. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his brother stayed safe. But he was already in enough pain and really didn't want Gaara to be the one to hurt him again...

Gaara's grip tightened as he slammed Deidara hard against the lockers before letting him go, turning to walk off. He never let anyone go.

Deidara swallowed hard and slid to the ground, fear pulsing through him. He was so close to having his neck snapped.

Gaara didn't look back at him as he walked off to the exit. Pissed off.

Deidara licked his lips and continued to shake. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and hid his face in his arm.

Naruto ran over to Deidara, crouching down in front of him. He was watching from the corner of the hall. "Are you okay?!" Deidara shook his head frantically. "What did Gaara say to you?"

"It... it was my fault!" He sobbed into his arms.

"What was your fault?"

"I pissed him off! He was already pissed off!"

Naruto tilted his head. "Why?" He shook his head. "You don't just piss Gaara off without a reason! It's stupid!" Naruto frowned.

"I have a reason! It's just a bad one!"

"What is it?!"

"Sasori..." He mumbled, hugging himself.

"Because of him...?" Deidara nodded his head at Naruto's question. "Care to explain?"

"I can't talk about it... That's part of the deal..."

"What deal?"

"With Sasori... I belong to him now..." He lifted his head and stared at the floor, tears streaming down his face. He was terrified of Gaara but he was more terrified that the redhead would never speak to him again.

"How?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean how? I'm his... fucking his. I do what he wants, whatever he wants, and..." He bit his tongue.

Naruto narrowed his eyes right back. "What was that deal?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you... It's part of the fucking deal..."

"You can tell me. You just don't want to."

"No... I want to tell you... but if Sasori finds out..." He bit his lip and shook his head, burring back in his arms.

"If he finds out tell him I forced it out of you. Tell him to come to me about it."

He shook his head. "No... I just... can't..."

"Why?"

"Something bad will happen..."

"What will happened?"

"I can't say!"

Deidara whined and sniffed. "You're going to keep bugging me until I tell aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Something bad will happen to my brother..."

Naruto frowned. "Why him?"

"He's the only one... Sasori knows I'd do anything to keep him safe... Even though he really has nothing to do with this... It's... the only person he can use against me..."

"What else?"

He blinked at him. "What else?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning, ne?"

"The beginning..." He lowered his head. "It started the first day I told Sasori I had a crush on Gaara..."

"And I will assume he didn't like it?"

He shook his head. "Not at all... but... he was supportive... He was always pushing me to talk to Gaara or something... but... recently... since Gaara's been talking to me... He's... changed... He told me yesterday... that the only reason he pushed me was because he knew Gaara would never want me... and I would come crawling back to him..."

"So since Gaara isn't pushing you away like he thought, he's pissed?"

He nodded. "Pissed isn't the right word... He's beyond furious... But... I don't know... He wants me all to himself..."

"Possessive..." Naruto sighed softly. "And so...what else did he say to you when you guys were talking?"

"Gaara?"

"The other redhead..."

"Oh... right..." He stared at the floor. "We didn't exactly talk... he talked... I... was forced to listen."

"What did he say?"

"He mumbled a lot... to focused on... what he was doing... he kept saying over and over that I was his and no one else could have me and... that I **WOULD** be his or... he'd..." Deidara chocked back a sob, shaking his head. He didn't wanna talk about it anymore.

"Eh...how about we leave school and you come over to my house, ne?" Deidara nodded. Naruto stood up, stretching lightly. "Let's go then!" He grinned brightly.

"Ok." Deidara got to his feet slowly, wincing at the pain in his lower back.

Naruto blinked at him. "...Want me to carry you?"

He shook his head. "I can walk... just not... fast."

"Alright!" Naruto started to walk to the exit, but he didn't try to walk too fast. Deidara was able to follow behind him closely. "If you want we can take a cab to my house?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea, don't worry about me..."

"It's not easy to not worry about a friend..."

Deidara stopped walking, staring at Naruto with wide eyes. "F-friend?"

Naruto stopped as well, looking at Deidara. "Yeah, friend!" He grinned.

A smile crossed his face and he continued walking. "A friend... Ok."

Naruto bounced next to him. "And then we can become best friends!"

Deidara laughed softly. "I'd like that."

"Who wouldn't!? I'm like the bestest friend anyone could ever have!"

He smiled. "I bet you are."

Naruto giggled, flashing the peace sign at Deidara. "Believe it!" Deidara couldn't help but giggle back at him. Naruto did a little dance in the street. "Yay! I made you laugh!"

Deidara continued to giggle as he watched Naruto. Naruto jumped in front of a random person, taking their hand as he shakes it. "Nice to meet you sir! I just made my friend feel better!" The man eyed Naruto weirdly before quickly taking his hand back and started walking off quite fast.

Deidara busted out laughing, holding his stomach. He winced in pain but continued to smile. Naruto moved to Deidara, smiling brightly at him. "That was funny, ne?"

"Of course it was. You're lucky that guy didn't try to take you home with him."

"..." Naruto shuddered.

Deidara smiled at him. "But you're taking me home, so shall we?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto started to walk again. Deidara shook his head before following after the blonde.

* * *

Ah, there's that. Next part... Deidara and Naruto interaction and learning about Gaara and Sasori. I find the ending of the next one soooo cute!

And don't forget to check out **Secret Temptations **and **Crimson Dripped Darkness.**

So, please review! Thanks!

+Matt+


	7. I'm Screwed

Thanks again to all those that reviewed!

* * *

After sometime, Naruto walked into a building and moved to the elevator. Deidara followed after him, glancing around the place. Naruto pressed the elevator button. The floors weren't clean; mice were seen running from one corner to another. The paint on the walls was faded. It wasn't the best place to live at, but cheap which was what Naruto needed.

Deidara bit his lip as he followed Naruto. He was expecting something like this but said nothing of it. He was sure the blonde didn't want his pity.

Once they reach the sixth floor, Naruto moved to the last door on the right down the hall. "Oh! Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"My neighbor is hot!" He took out his keys.

Deidara stared at him surprised. "Oh? And have you spoken to this Neighbor?"

"Kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"I think the bastard is mute..."

Deidara resisted the urge to giggle. "Oh? DO tell."

Naruto opened his apartment door, stepping inside. "I was trying to be friendly and find out his name and whatever, but that BASTARD didn't say a word..." He huffed.

Deidara followed him inside. "'His' name? So, it's a guy? What does he look like?"

Naruto closed the door behind Deidara. "He's pretty tall! Raven black hair! ...uh...onyx eyes and he's built in yet pale...and just...hot!"

Deidara smiled. "Sounds like it. But he won't talk to you?"

Naruto pouted lightly. "Nope..."

He hummed. "I wish I could help you but... i'm not good with social stuff..."

"I know." He grinned "But its okay! I forced the old lady across from him to ask his name."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"...uh..."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yes...DAMN IT!"

"Aww. Think! Real hard!"

"Eh...I know it started with an S..."

"S... Keep thinking."

"Um...Set...no...Sok...nah..." He blinked. "UKE! THAT'S IT! I REMEMBER! IT'S SASUKE!"

Deidara jumped at Naruto's yell. "Uke? Haha!" He busted out laughing.

Naruto busted out laughing as well. "I remembered!"

He grinned. "Sasuke... Haha. That's great."

"I know!" Naruto bounced to his kitchen. "Want anything?"

Deidara shook his head, walking after him. "No thanks."

"You sure?" Naruto looked into a cabinet before turning to Deidara. "I got ramen!"

Deidara giggled. "Food wouldn't set well in my stomach right now."

Naruto pouted but didn't push it, and started to happily make his ramen. Deidara leaned back against the wall and watched the other blonde. "You don't have to watch me." Naruto smiled at him. "Go sit down." He nodded and left him, going into the living room and sitting on the couch. Naruto continued to make his ramen. "Remote is on the table if you want to watch TV!" He called out.

"Ok!" He called back and didn't touch the remote. He just looked around the room, surprised to actually be here. Two days and he had already seen two other people's homes.

The living room was quite small. There were no pictures anywhere. Just empty frames hanging. The walls were orange, but looked a bit faded. It was a bit messy as well and there were a few spider webs here and there. It wasn't the best but it was a roof over Naruto's head.

Deidara noticed the empty frames and decided the blonde needed pictures of his friends. Deidara loved taking pictures, so if he remembered, he would take his camera and get some of Gaara and Naruto. Of course, he already had a few of Gaara, but that was his private collection.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked out the kitchen. He was happily eating his ramen as he moved to the couch. Deidara noticed him and smiled at him. Naruto grinned at him, sitting down next to the other blonde.

Deidara eyed his ramen. "Is ramen all you eat? I see you eat it at lunch all the time."

"I LOVE RAMEN!"

Deidara giggled. "I see that."

Naruto laughed softly, eating his all his ramen. Deidara eyed him before smiling and leaning back into the couch to get more comfortable. When done, Naruto put the bowl down on the table and glanced at Deidara. "Did Gaara... hurt you badly?"

Deidara shook his head, wiggling to get more comfortable. "Gaara didn't hurt me at all. Well... he made the pain a little worse when he slammed me against the wall... But he didn't cause anything."

Naruto sighs softly. "Alright..."

"I'm surprised he didn't hurt me though... he sure looked like he was going to..."

"Yeah... he let you go and he's never let anyone go... not without making sure they can't walk or talk first..."

Deidara bit his lip. "Why do you think he let me go?"

"I honestly don't know... he's difficult."

"I hope he's ok..."

"Don't worry, he's fine. I think..."

Deidara bit his lip. "I'm worried..."

"What were you saying to him?"

"Ummm... I was... playing with him. Acting all happy and teasing him. And I kept calling him Gaa-Chan... Because Sasori told me too... He didn't seem to like being called that at all..."

"You called him... _that_..." Naruto shook his head, rubbing his temple.

Deidara looked at him with wide eyes. "How bad was that?"

"He hates his father for a reason. Always drinking and hitting him... always calling him _**that**_ name..."

Deidara grimaced and lowered his head. "I crossed the line... I knew Sasori made me call him that for a reason..."

"Yeah..." Naruto looked at Deidara. "I want to annoy him."

"Be my guest..."

Naruto grinned. "I also want you to tell this to Gaara!"

He blinked. "What?"

"Tell Gaara why you acted that way."

His eyes widened, horrified. "No!" He waved his hands in front of him frantically. "I can't! Sasori will... I can't! Gaara can't know!"

"He'll kill you or beat you enough to almost kill you."

He shook his head. "I don't care what happens to me."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Other people would care."

Deidara tilted his head at him. "What?"

Naruto played with the hem of his shirt. "You're like my second real friend..." Deidara blinked before suddenly lunging forward and wrapping his arms around the other blonde in a friendly hug. "Ah!" Naruto jumped slightly, looking at him surprised.

"You're my second real friend too..." Naruto grinned, hugging him back carefully. Deidara smiled and pulled back. "Thanks Naruto..."

"For what?" The spiky blonde blinked.

He shrugged. "For everything... For being my friend. For caring..."

"No problem." Naruto smiled at him. "Friends are all about caring, ne?"

"Yes."

Naruto giggled happily causing Deidara to giggle along with him. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other blonde and Deidara just smiled at him, returning the gesture.

"Do you still like Gaara...?" Deidara blinked at him, the sudden change in conversation taking him off guard. He pressed his lips together tightly and nodded his head. "I see..." Deidara lowered his eyes to the floor. Naruto pat his head. "I won't let Gaara hurt you." He said with a grin.

"It's just better if I avoid him..."

"That's not going to happen..."

"Why do you say that?"

"You did call him a name he hates..."

"A name that... i'm going to have to continue calling him. Thus it's best to stay as far away from him as possible."

"I have a bad feeling about that..."

"Why?"

"Well the more you try to avoid him... the more he'll be around you."

Deidara groaned. "Then what should I do?"

"I'll deal with him..."

He blinked. "How?"

Naruto grinned. "I...have my ways..."

"Um... Ok... I don't think I want to know..."

"Nothing sexual, don't worry."

"Ooook."

Naruto flashed the peace sign. "I'm a virgin!"

Deidara nearly choked on his own spit. "T-that's-um-nice..."

Naruto blinked at him. "Uncomfortable talking about stuff like that?"

Deidara lowered his eyes. "Not... uncomfortable... just... I was one too until..." His body involuntarily shivered.

"Oh... Sorry."

He shook his head. "It's ok."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to shower."

He nodded. "Go ahead."

Naruto hopped up and bounced off to his bathroom. Deidara smiled at him, before wiggling back into the couch in thought. Naruto walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He had some things to think about.

Deidara yawned, shifting his splintered arm to rest nicely on his stomach as he cuddled up to the arm of the couch. He yawned again, realizing he didn't sleep at all the night before. It wasn't long before he found himself absorbed by dreams.

After almost an hour, Naruto walked back into the living room. All cleaned up and dressed. Deidara was cuddled into a ball, lost in dreamland. His sling was awkwardly between him and the cushion of the couch but it didn't seem the bother him, though the pain was starting to bring him out of his slumber.

Naruto moved to his room to get a blanket before going back to Deidara and putting it over him. Deidara knitted his brow and flipped himself over so he was lying on his other side, his broken arm, lying against his side. He smiled in his sleep and cuddled into the blanket.

Naruto smiled slightly at this before walking back to his room and lying on his bed. Not even five minutes pass and he's sound asleep.

Deidara winced when he fell of the edge of the couch onto his butt. He grumbled and slowly stood up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room, realizing where he was. He also noticed the absent Naruto. He pouted and made his way to what he figured to be the blonde's bedroom. He smiled when he saw him lying asleep in his bed. Deidara made his way over to him and laid down next to him, cuddling up into a ball. He liked the warmth the boy gave off.

Naruto continued to sleep and dream on happily. In his dreams he smiled real smiles. Deidara cuddled closer to him, falling into a deep sleep himself and dreaming of better times.

* * *

Ah, twas a little short, no? Ah, well, the next part is certain worth it. Enter, Psycho Schizophrenic Gaara! He makes someone almost eat a spider... It's pretty bad. Bring on the drama! Woot!

Well, please review!

We thank you!

+Matt+


	8. He Snapped

-Pouts- the last part didn't get a lot of reviews... But that's ok I suppose. I'm sure this part will get a bunch. Enter Psycho Schizo Gaara. Bad...

Enjoy!

* * *

After a few hours, Naruto woke up to a loud knocking at his apartment door. The knocking woke Deidara up as well but he didn't move. He stayed in Naruto's bed and curled up more into a ball. He sighed in content. It was so warm.

Naruto got off of his bed and moved to the door, opening it. "Gaara!" Someone getting tackled to the floor could be heard.

Deidara's eyes shot open at Naruto's shout. His body froze and he refused to move. Maybe Naruto wouldn't mention he was here. Deidara closed his eyes tightly praying to whatever god there was that Gaara wouldn't find out he was here.

Gaara pushed Naruto off of him and stood up. "I'm already pissed off to no end. Don't make it worse."

"However will I make it worse?"

"Naruto."

"Sorry..."

Deidara listened to their conversation, trying to pretend to be asleep. His heart was pounding in his ears and for the first time, he was absolutely terrified of Gaara.

"I'm staying here tonight." Gaara's gruff voice said.

"E-EH?"

"What."

"N-nothing... It's just I...have a bug in my room! I don't want you to go in there." Deidara could hear the pout in Naruto's words.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'll go kill it then." He moved to Naruto's room.

Deidara's eyes snapped open. He jumped up, almost whimpering in pain and glanced around the room quickly. Where to hide, where to hide? He spotted Naruto's closet and ran over to it. Although it was pretty small he managed to squeeze into it and closed the door. He pressed his back against the wall and hid behind clothing. His arm was killing him, screaming at him for pain killers.

Gaara walked into the room, looking around. "Where's the bug?"

Naruto walked in behind him, blinking slowly. "Eh...it left?"

"Hmph..."

Deidara sighed in relief and then felt something land on his head. He tensed up and resisted the urge to scream. Something was crawling on his head. He whined in the back of his throat and closed his eyes tightly praying that Gaara would leave the room soon. His arm was killing him and he was holding back a scream as something continued to crawl around on his head.

"Gaara!"

"Hm?"

"Go make me some ramen! Please?!" Gaara eyed him before moving out the room, walking to the kitchen.

Deidara waited a moment before bursting out of the closet, falling forward onto the floor. He took his free hand and rubbed at his head. He about screamed when a big spider crawled onto this hand. He shook it out in front of him, trying to get it off, all the while softly whining in the back of his throat. The freaking spider wouldn't let go of his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped onto the bed, screaming loudly. "WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT SHIT IS FUCKING HUGE!"

Deidara jumped to his feet and bounced up and down trying to shake the thing off his hand. "Get it off! Get if off!" He squealed, almost whining. He didn't care about Gaara anymore. There was a big fucking spider on him and it wouldn't let go of him.

"WHAT FUCK IS THAT SHIT DOING?! KILL IT! KILL IT!!" Naruto screamed like a little girl.

Then someone took the spider off of Deidara's hand.

Deidara jumped away and started rubbing his hand with his broken arm. "Ewwwwwwww! It went potty on me!" He whined, before falling to his knees. He shook his hand trying to get the nasty spider remains off. His broken arm was still throbbing but it was the least of his worries at the moment.

"I think it doesn't like you." Gaara smiled slowly, petting the spider.

"...GAARA!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? KILL IT!!"

"No." He smirked.

Deidara whined, shaking his hand. "It fucking pissed on me!" He suddenly froze. He slowly raised his gaze and it landed on Gaara. Oh fuck... It was then that he finally noticed the burning pain in his arm. He hissed and his peed on hand grasped his broken arm tightly. In the commotion his arm came out of the sling and hit the floor, causing the pain to be worse.

"You look like you're hurting." Gaara turns his smirk to Deidara. "Want me to take the pain away?"

"Gaara...leave him alone." Naruto held out his hands to Gaara, glancing between the two.

Deidara shook his head at him and carefully got to his feet. He wanted to run. But Gaara was blocking the doorway out of Naruto's room. He was stuck, and scared shitless. He clutched his arm tighter, causing more pain. He winced and swallowed hard.

"Are you sure? You look like you want me to help you."

Naruto hopped off the bed and stood in front of Deidara. "Don't..."

"I'm being nice." He smiled "_Very _nice."

Deidara backed away until he bumped back into the wall. He didn't know what to do. His mind was blank. All he felt was pain.

Gaara grabbed Naruto by his collar, gripping it tightly. "Why not?" His face was blank. Naruto winced slightly, eyes widening at how close the spider was to his face. Gaara's eyes turn half-lidded and darken as he smiled at Naruto... almost insanely. "You're going to eat this spider and like it." His voice was cold and dangerous.

Deidara's eyes widened. "No!" He ran over and squeezed his way between them, pushing Naruto back, trying to get Gaara to release him. "Don't take your anger out on him! He didn't do anything!"

Gaara easily let go of Naruto and grabbed Deidara, his hand forcing the blonde's mouth open. "I guess you looooove to eat spiders then, bon appetite." He moved the spider to his mouth.

Deidara winced in pain but doesn't move. He deserved Gaara's anger. Not Naruto. He'd take what he deserved.

Without hesitation Gaara stuffed the live spider into Deidara's mouth, laughing maniacally. Naruto tackled Gaara to the ground, forcing him to let go of Deidara. "SNAP OUT OF IT!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT DO THIS! YOU PROMISED!" Tears were streaming down Naruto's face.

Deidara spit the spider out quickly and backed away from the two of them, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wanted to run. His legs were begging for him to run. But he just couldn't leave Naruto. Not with Gaara like this. But his body was frozen in terror.

Gaara stared at Naruto with crazed dark eyes before punching him and getting up, he started to kick Naruto. "GAARA! STOP! Please...it hurts..." Naruto shut his eyes, curling up in pain as Gaara continued to hit him.

Deidara didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the lamp from Naruto's side table and as hard as he possibly could, he hit Gaara over the head with it. Gaara stopped and fell onto the floor. Knocked out.

Naruto whimpered in pain, crying. "He promised...he did...and I...he..."

Deidara dropped the lamp and ran over to Naruto's side. "Naruto! Where's it hurt? Is anything broken? Are you ok?" He dropped to his knees and pulled Naruto's head into his lap. He gently stroked the boy's hair as he cried. "It's ok Naruto. He's knocked out... I'm so sorry Naruto... you shouldn't have... it's my fault..." He choked back a sob.

Naruto trembled violently. "Y-you need to leave..."

"Naruto? Why?"

"G-get out...he'll do it again...I-if you're here..."

"I... I can't l-leave you l-like this..."

Naruto slowly looked at Deidara. "Leave..."

Deidara bit his bottom lip. If he left, what would happen to Naruto? But if he stayed... and Gaara woke up... Naruto could end up worse. Deidara nodded at him before getting to his feet and running out of the room, out of the apartment, and out of the apartment building. He felt so guilty... Naruto was hurt and it was his fault... Sasori was going to kill him but... Sasori had his pain meds... so he had to go to him.

Naruto slowly shifted his eyes to Gaara who was stirring a bit. His whole body hurt and tears were still streaming down his face. He didn't move as he watched Gaara open his eyes slightly. Naruto bit his lip, trembling more in fear. "M-morning...Sh-Shukaku..."

Deidara sobbed as he made his way to Sasori's house. The redhead was going to kill him. Both of them. He knocked on the door, clutching his arm in pain. He didn't care what he looked like. He needed to see Sasori... he was so pathetic.

* * *

I know it was short, but it was the perfect place to leave off in. So, how was Gaara? Hehe. Review and tell me what you think!! I promise you Naruto is ok. So don't worry. Next part... Well, Deidara and Gaara met up again after that little fiasco... What will happen? You'll have to review to find out! Bwahahahahahaha!

Please review?

Thanks!

+Matt+


	9. He Helped Me

Yay to everyone who reviewed!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day at school was awfully quiet. Naruto wasn't there. Gaara was though, to pick up some things before leaving the school again. He looked a bit upset, but not in an angry way. He was upset with himself for what he did. For losing control. For hurting his friend.

Deidara was afraid to go to school but he was forced to by his older brother. He told Sasori everything. Sasori didn't seem too surprised by it all and only told him that it was to be expected and that Deidara was better off with him. Deidara's arm was killing him even though he had pain killers in his system. He didn't feel like going to class. So he hid himself in the art room.

Gaara went to each classroom, asking for Naruto's work. Some people would be surprised at all the make-up work Naruto did to not fail. He was really good at everything too. Especially math. Gaara walked into the art room, looking around for the teacher. Naruto has this class, but he doubted the blonde would need much from it.

Deidara was sitting silently near the back of the classroom sitting at an easel. He was painting, earphones stuck in his ears, music blasting through. The teacher let him stay in the room all day since she felt sorry for him. She disappeared a while ago. He didn't know where, nor did he care. He was lost in his own little world. Gaara spotted the blonde, eyeing him carefully before moving to him.

Deidara hummed along with the song. Painting with his right arm was beginning to be pointless. He growled in the back of his throat and put down his paint brush. He ripped the paper from the easel and crumpled it up, throwing it behind him. He took out a pencil and leaned forward, trying to draw well with his non-dominate hand.

Gaara poked him.

Deidara blinked and looked up at the person who poked him. His eyes widened and he flinched backwards causing himself to fall off the stool. He landed with an "Ouch!" and rubbed his lower back. "Fuck."

Gaara eyed him, not saying anything yet. Just watching him carefully before holding out his hand to him to help him up. Deidara closed his eyes tightly and flinched backwards at the hand. He waited for it but it didn't come. He opened one eye and stared up at Gaara. The redhead didn't say anything, staring back at him. His hand was still out.

Deidara opened his other eye and stared at Gaara's hand, scared. He swallowed hard before he grasped Gaara's hand, shaking. Gaara noticed his shaking and simply helped him to his feet.

The blonde got to his feet and quickly let go of Gaara's hand. He pulled the earphones out of his ears and let them rest around his neck. He rubbed his lower back, cursing it a bit. He was still shaking, scared of the person in front of him. "T-Thanks... Y-You scared me."

"I know." Gaara sighed softly. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

He blinked at him. "A-Apolo..." He shook his head, waving his hand in front of him. "No. You don't have to... I should be the one apologizing."

"I do...I hurt you and...Naruto..."

"But... it was my fault."

"How so?"

"You were so angry with me..." He lowered his eyes. "I made you angry... on purpose and... you snapped."

"Why?"

Deidara lowered his head, his blonde fringe hiding both of his eyes. He bit his lower lip. "I'm so sorry Gaara..."

"Why?" He repeats.

He shook his head. "I-I c-cant..."

"Sure. Whatever." Gaara rubbed his temple and moved to the door.

"It's better to never speak again... Better to never be friends..." Deidara mumbled, raising his head slightly and looking at his clenched hand.

"Scared of me, huh?"

He shook his head. "It's not you i'm afraid of..."

Gaara looked back at him. "Your idiot 'friend'?" Deidara closed his eyes tightly, his body shaking. He was so damn weak... so pathetic. "I'm getting sick of him." The redhead's face was blank.

"You're not the only one..." The blonde mumbled. Gaara stared at him a moment before moving to him. Deidara stared at the floor in front of him, his mind spinning. Gaara poked his forehead. Deidara raised his head and met Gaara's eyes.

"Here." Gaara held out a piece of paper to him.

Deidara tilted his head at the paper but took it from Gaara. "What is it?"

"My number and Naruto's, idiot." Gaara moved to the door again.

"But... I can't..." He looked the paper over, his hand shaking.

"You can. You're just scared."

"I'm not scared!" He snapped.

"You are."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at him and clenched his teeth tightly. "You don't know Sasori like I do."

"Glad I don't. I would have killed him by now."

Deidara sighed, rubbing his sore cheek with his palm. "I wish I was more like you then..."

"Don't..."

"I'm stuck... If I wasn't so weak, I wouldn't be..."

"Maybe if you just ask for help you wouldn't be stuck either." Gaara rolled his eyes at him.

"Help would mean getting others involved in a situation that they shouldn't be involved with... Besides... who would help me?"

"Me and Naruto." He shrugged.

He sighed. "I can't ask for your help... I don't even know how to fix this..."

"You can. You just don't want to. Explain what's happening and I'll give you advice."

Deidara sighed, sitting down on the stool, wincing slightly. "Sasori... he's messed up... obviously... I always knew that, but he never hurt me before on purpose... not until... you kissed me... I know it didn't mean anything to you... but... it did to me and..." He kept his eyes locked on the ground. "He changed... he forced me to be his and if I don't do what he wants..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"And if you don't do what he wants?"

"My brother..." He choked out.

"Heh." Gaara laughed. "That's low and he is your friend, hm?"

"He was..."

"And so what is exactly the problem?"

He blinked confused. "What do you mean 'what is the problem'? If I step out of line or don't do what he wants... I'm screwed Gaara. I can't do or say anything."

"I see no problem. The one really getting screwed is your brother and I'm sure he's as tight as a virgin so he's gonna get fucked preeeeeetty hard." He shrugged at Deidara's glare. "You need to grow some balls and stand up to that psycho." Gaara tilted his head thinking about what he said. A psycho giving advice to someone about another psycho... it amused him.

"It's not that easy. I stay in line and i'm the only one who gets hurt. I prefer it that way. I'm ok with that. It just... sucks that... he doesn't want me near you or Naruto..." He narrowed his eyes. "Besides! I have tried to stand up to him! But he's a hell of a lot stronger then me. I have no chance against him."

"Want me to knock some sense into him." Gaara smiled slowly. It didn't sound like a question...

Deidara smiled softly. "That would be... nice... but I mean... I couldn't really ask you to do that."

"Then don't. I'll do it because I want to."

Deidara opened his mouth to oppose but shut it. "If you insist."

"Hmhm." Gaara blew Deidara a kiss before moving out the room again. He blinked at him before a big smile crossed his lips. Gaara walked out the room and started to search for Sasori with a crazed look on his face. Deidara sat there a while longer before giggling slightly and returning to his art.

It was later that night that Deidara found out exactly what would become of Sasori. He was sitting on the couch with his brother watching TV when the news suddenly interrupted their program. Deidara scared his brother half to death when he jumped up and started clapping, yelling, "I'm free! I'm free!"

According to the news, Sasori was in a coma... Someone put him in it yet... they couldn't find out whom. A grin crossed Deidara face. Maybe things would finally be different now.

* * *

No, this isn't the end. It says GaaraXDeidara doesn't it? You'll get some. Haha. I promise. The next part is a little time skip. Sorry it was so short but it had to end here.

So, please review??

OH! And, the girl that RPs this with me, **BlueChii2k3**, well, she made a myspace for her fanfiction fans like I did! So! You should add her! She did Naruto and Gaara in this story, so you should totally add her!

Www. Myspace. Com/simontheswiper

Thanks!

+Matt+


	10. He Saved Me

Oh, we're so close to finishing this! Well, I mean the story. The RP has been done for a while. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Enjoy!

* * *

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Deidara was pretty happy with life right about now. Sasori was in a coma, it was almost Christmas, and Naruto was his new best friend. And Gaara? Well... They were pretty close friends too. But he's Gaara... Sometimes it's a little hard to get close to him. But they were friends. And that was all that mattered to Deidara.

But today was an exception to Deidara's... new happy life.

Deidara grumbled as his older brother pulled him into another store in the huge downtown mall. He was being forced to Christmas shop even though Christmas was still a month away. They were at the mall, which happened to be pretty packed since it was Saturday. Sora, his older brother, dragged him over to the CD selection the music store had. The brunette was always too hyper for Deidara's liking.

Gaara wasn't fairing to well on this day either...

Gaara glared at his brother and sister who insisted on dragging him to the mall. Temari was always so paranoid about things being sold out and all that she decided to get Christmas gifts along with birthday gifts for Kankuro. She gave Kankuro some money before she ran off with a long list of things. Kankuro grinned at his little brother and ruffled his hair as he looked around at the stores. "Which one to go to?" He mused.

"How about home."

"Come on, Gaara! We're bonding!"

"That should be illegal."

"Oh! Look at this one, DeiDei!" Sora pulled out another CD holding it up for his brother to see.

"Sora, He's your boyfriend. I don't know what he'd like." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sora rolled his eyes and put it back. "Ok, then, what about you? Didn't you want to get something for... what's his name...? Naruto?"

Deidara nodded. "Not yet though. I haven't decided yet."

Sora ran off when he spotted something shiny. "Oh!" Deidara rolled his eyes and flipped through the CDs.

Kankuro took Gaara's hand and dragged him to the music store. He knew Gaara liked music so he took this as an opportunity to bond...which Gaara wanted illegal.

"I hate you." The redhead's face was blank.

"And I love you too." Kankuro said with a grin.

Deidara looked up when his brother squealed. He blinked when he saw the brunette engulfed in a hug by his boyfriend. Deidara sighed, his heart tightening at the picture. He lowered his head and continued to flip through the CDs, not really seeing them.

Gaara moved to walk out the store, but it was too late when Kankuro started to drag him around the store. "What kind of music do you like again?"

"...Remind me why you are touching me again."

"WE'RE BONDING!!" Kankuro whined at him.

"Like I said; bonding should be illegal."

"Gaara...we're brothers...enjoy it."

"I'm jumping for joy."

Deidara walked along the long rack thingy of CDs, not really paying attention. He could see his brother and his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't that he hated Sora's boyfriend... he just... Felt more alone when they were together. It was weird...

Gaara spotted the blonde, his eyes following him. Kankuro blinked. "That's your boyfriend?!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and whacked the back of Kankuro's head. "When have you ever seen me in a relationship?"

"...I'm surprised you're not a virgin."

"I'm surprised I haven't yanked off your balls and shoved it up your ass." He moved to Deidara, leaving Kankuro a bit pale as he looked through the CD's alone.

Deidara stopped walking when he spotted an odd looking CD cover. He picked up the CD and looked it over, tilting his head a bit. He raised his other hand to his mouth and chewed on his thumb. Gaara creeped up behind him, putting his hands over his eyes. Deidara blinked behind the hands. "Sora." He groaned, grabbing one of the hands.

Gaara grabbed the hand and twirled Deidara around to face him. "Ello." He smiled.

Deidara blinked in surprise. "G-Gaara?" He broke out into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara's smile turned into a slight frown and he pointed at Kankuro. "My brother...and sister dragged me here for some...**bonding**..." Gaara's eye twitched lightly at the word.

The blonde giggled softly. "Ah, me too." He nodded over to Sora. "My brother dragged me here."

Gaara looked at Sora before looking back at Deidara. "Wanna ditch them?"

He nodded. "Please take me away."

"Will do." Gaara took Deidara's hand and started to lead him out the store. Deidara grinned and followed Gaara, excited. Once far away enough from the store, Gaara looked at Deidara, still holding his hand.

Deidara grinned at him. "So, what are we going to do then?"

"I'm... not sure."

Deidara shook his head, laughing. "Um, me neither."

Gaara chuckled softly, sticking out his tongue. "How about we go and walk around?"

He nodded. "Sure!" Gaara hummed lightly as he started to walk around the mall. Deidara smiled at him and followed him, glancing down at Gaara's hand still holding onto his. He blushed. "So..."

"Hm?" Gaara looked back at him before noticing their hands and letting go. "Eh...sorry."

Deidara pouted before turning his head and looking around at all the other people in the mall. "It's ok..."

Gaara patted his head, sticking out his tongue. "Which store would you like to go to?"

He shrugged, rubbing the top of his head where Gaara patted. "I don't care. As long I don't have to see Sora with his boyfriend."

"Don't like it?" Gaara started to walk around again.

"I'm happy Sora's happy but... I don't know. Its weird seeing them together I guess. It just kinda hurts."

"Afraid you gonna lose him?"

He shook his head. "It's not really that... I guess i'm more jealous then anything..."

"Why?"

"That he has someone and I don't."

Gaara blinked. "Oh..."

He shrugged. "But Sora's happy and that's what matters." He smiled.

"I guess so."

He nodded, more to reassure himself. "Yup. So, your brother wants to _bond_ with you?"

"Don't remind me..."

"Awwww." He giggled. "What's wrong with your brother wanting to bond with you? It means he cares right?"

"I don't know and I personally don't care."

Deidara pouted. "But he's your brother... He obviously cares if he wants to bond."

"I don't have a brother."

Deidara bit his lip deciding to change the subject. "So, did you hear they still don't know who put Sasori in a coma?"

"Ah, yes I heard." Gaara chuckled darkly.

The blonde clapped his hands together. "Well, I say, good! Bastard deserved it!" He grinned.

Gaara laughed softly. "That's the spirit." He took Deidara's hand and started to drag him out the mall.

Deidara blushed and followed behind Gaara closely. "W-Where are we going?"

Gaara smiled slightly at him. "You'll see."

Deidara tilted his head at him but didn't question him. He trusted Gaara. Gaara hummed softly as he walked on, not noticing he was holding Deidara's hand still. Deidara looked at their hands and smiled. He wasn't sure why Gaara was still holding his hand, but he wasn't going to complain. He didn't want the warmth of Gaara's bigger hand to go away. Gaara lead him toward the park.

Gaara moved to a bridge that went over a pond. He looked down at the pond. "Ne..."

Deidara leaned against the railing of the bridge, staring down at the pond. "Hm?"

"Dare me to jump." He said with a smile.

Deidara blinked. "What? It's a pond... you wanna get all wet and end up with duck poo on you?"

Gaara shrugged, looking around with a small smile on his face. "Alright. I just wanted to know what you would say." He chuckled.

Deidara shook his head. "You're weird."

"I know. Thanks."

He giggled. "But that's what I like about you."

Gaara looked at Deidara, his stomach clenching at those words. He ignored it though. Deidara smiled at him causing Gaara to stick his tongue out. Deidara returned the gesture, giggling. Gaara leaned forward and patted his head like he was a child.

Deidara pouted at him. "Why must you always treat me like a kid?"

"You're pouting like one."

"Cause you're treating me like one."

Gaara chuckled, pecking his cheek. "That better?"

He blushed. "Yes."

"Alright." Gaara looked up at the sky. Deidara smiled at him and stepped a little closer to him, staring at the pond. Gaara glanced at him. "Naruto's been asking for you... said you haven't visited him since yesterday night..."

He nodded. "Sora's been occupying my time... I'm planning to go see him tonight."

"Alright. He'll like that."

He smiled. "Of course, if I can keep Sora away I will..."

"He's away now."

Deidara smiled. "Yea... true. I bet he hasn't even noticed i'm gone..." Gaara shrugged lightly. Deidara sighed and leaned forward on the railing, his hand still clasped with Gaara's. "It's nice out today... Not to cold."

"Maa. Very pretty to go out on a date."

He nodded in agreement. "I love it when the weather's like this."

"Wait until its night and the sky is even prettier than it is now."

"Yea, I love that. Sometimes I'll sit up on the roof and just look at the sky on days like today. I love it when it snows though. Especially at night... I love the snow."

"I like the snow too." Gaara shrugged lightly, running a hand through his hair. He never loved something... It was always like.

Deidara smiled, looking the redhead over. "I'm glad you found me at the mall. This is better then being dragged around all day by my brother and his insanely hyper boyfriend..."

"...It was better than **bonding** with my brother..." He twitched.

The blonde giggled. "I bet."

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

He blinked at him before shrugging. "I have no idea..."

"What do you like to do?"

"Read... Sculpt... Paint... Photograph..."

"I'll get you... something... then."

He blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting anything from Gaara. He bit his lip. Now he had to figure out what to get the redhead too... "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

He stuck out his tongue. "Well, you're getting something."

"Alright."

Deidara grinned at him. Gaara smiled at him before starting to walk to the playground, still holding Deidara's hand as he did so. Deidara followed after him since, well, he kinda didn't have a choice. Gaara moved to the swings before sitting on an empty, finally letting Deidara's hand go. Deidara pouted slightly before he sat down on the empty swing beside Gaara.

Gaara kicked his feet lightly, leaning his head on the chain as he watched the children play. Deidara watched Gaara from the corner of his eye. Gaara didn't do anything else but watch the children smile and laugh as they played all together. Deidara moved his eyes to the children and watched them as well.

"I think I'll spend Christmas with Naruto this year." Gaara said with a smile.

He glanced at him. "I bet he'd love that."

"I know he would...especially since I can kill all the bugs for him..."

He giggled. "Aw, he needs you for more then just killing bugs!"

"...And making him ramen."

He smiled. "Aww, Gaara. You know he loves you."

"...No."

Deidara blinked in surprise. "What?"

Gaara eyed Deidara. "Naruto doesn't love me."

His jaw dropped a bit. "Are you insane? You mean more then anything to Naruto. He loves you like you were his brother or something."

The redhead frowned. "He doesn't love me."

Deidara's heart dropped a bit. "How can you say that?"

"Like this; he doesn't love me."

Deidara shook his head. "You're wrong Gaara. Very wrong."

Gaara shrugged. He didn't believe in love. He wasn't going to start now. Deidara shook his head and stared at the sand beneath his feet. He couldn't believe Gaara didn't realize how much Naruto loved him... But then again, Naruto did say something about not mentioning Love in front of Gaara... well fuck.

Gaara stopped swinging, looking up at the sky before standing. "Want to go to Naruto's house now?"

Deidara stood. "Sure."

Gaara started to walk to Naruto's home. Deidara skipped after him, humming a tune. Gaara eyed the blonde weirdly but walked on. Deidara giggled and walked beside Gaara, still humming.

* * *

Awwww cute Deidara and Gaara interaction. Let's see... 3 or 4 more parts and this sucker is done! Woot!

So, please review! You get some GaaraXDei action in the next part!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	11. I Want Him

Can you believe I just want to get this story over with? Well I do, because I love how it ends! So, this along with Secret Temptations will be updated very quickly. Like, every other day or so. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Once at Naruto's apartment, Gaara took out a spare key Naruto gave him and opened the door before walking in. Just like Gaara had said; Naruto was crying on the couch because of a roach on the wall. Deidara walked in behind him, giggling a little bit at Naruto.

"G-GAARA! KILL IT! It said it was going to eat my brain!?"

Gaara chuckled and walked over to the roach before killing it. "Happy?"

"My savior!"

Deidara smiled at them, shutting the door behind him.

"Gaaraaaa." Naruto whined. "Ramen please?" Gaara rolled his eyes and walked off to the kitchen to make him ramen. Naruto shifted his eyes to Deidara and grinned brightly. "DEI!!"

"Hey Naru." He grinned at him and walked over to him.

Naruto bounced lightly, holding his arms out to him for a hug. Deidara giggled and bent down to him, wrapping his arms around him. "I haven't seen you in like...FOREVER!"

He giggled. "You saw me yesterday Naru."

"No I didn't." Naruto grinned.

Deidara rolled his eyes and pecked Naruto's cheek. "Of course you didn't." He released the other blonde.

Naruto giggled happily. "Did you see that roach!?" His eyes widened slightly. "It was HUGE!" Though it was the size of a penny...

Deidara nodded. "It was huge. Good thing Gaara came along to kill it."

"Me hero!"

He giggled. "That he is."

"And how did you two meet up?" He blinked.

"We were both forced into family bonding at the mall. We ditched them." He shrugged, sitting down on the couch next to Naruto.

Naruto started laughing. "I'm surprised Gaara even went."

He smiled. "He didn't seem too happy to be there at all. He couldn't wait to leave."

"I hear him tell Kankuro all the time that bonding should be illegal." Naruto said, chuckling.

Deidara laughed. "Haha wow."

"Soooo Where did you two go after you ditched your families?"

"The park for a while, then we came here."

"What did you two lovies talk about, hm?" Naruto smiled.

"Nothing much really... he asked me what I wanted for Christmas... we talked about the weather... we talked a little about you. He said he's thinking about spending Christmas with you." He grinned.

"Really?! Awesome! Wait, he's getting you something?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

He stared at Naruto before shrugging. "I guess..."

"...Weird."

Deidara tilted his head at him. "How is that weird?"

"The only person Gaara's ever gotten a gift for was me!!" Naruto said with a grin.

Deidara grinned back. "Ah. Well, now I gotta figure out what to get him and you."

"I want a year supply of ramen!"

Deidara blinked. "Um... We'll see about that."

"Gaara would like...anything really. As long as it's from the heart...not literally though..." Deidara nodded, going into thought. Maybe he'd make something for Gaara. "Ne..." Naruto whispered to Deidara.

"Hm?" He leaned closer to him so he could hear well.

"Gaara's a great singer."

Deidara blinked. "R-Really?" Naruto nodded. "Ha. That's cool." He said with a smile.

"I know."

"I knew he had a talent."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "You ever wanna hear him sing make sure you two are alone and ask really nicely."

He nodded. "I'll do that. I wanna hear him..."

"Good!"

Deidara smiled at him while Naruto grinned back. Deidara raised an eyebrow at him before bursting into laughter.

Naruto tilted his head in question. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you're just too adorable." He said grinning.

"AH! I know I am!" He flashed the peace sign. "Believe it!" Deidara was caught in a fit of giggles.

"You two look jolly." Gaara moved to them handing Naruto his ramen who happily took it and started eating.

Deidara clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling too much. Gaara poked the side of Deidara's head. Deidara swatted Gaara's hand. "What?"

"And what is so funny?"

"Naruto. He's too adorable." He grinned.

"In yet he can't get anyone."

Naruto choked on his ramen before glaring at Gaara. "I can!"

"Suuuure. Dreams don't count."

Deidara stared at Naruto. "You still haven't had any progress with your neighbor?"

"Uh...he got my mail for me?"

"More like he threw it at you." Gaara chuckled.

"He's such a bastard." Naruto pouted.

"Aww..." Deidara rubbed Naruto's arm in a comforting motion. "I don't see what his problem is. I mean, you're a great guy Naru..."

"He has a stick shoved so far up his ass it's not even funny." His pout grew.

"Then maybe you should pull that stick out and replace it?" Deidara suggested.

Naruto blushed brightly. "Eh?"

Deidara grinned and nudged Naruto's arm. "You know what I mean..."

"...Has Gaara rubbed off on you?"

He continued to grin. "Possibly."

"In what way?" Naruto grinned.

Deidara blinked. "W-What?"

"You know what I mean." He smirked.

Deidara's face turned red and he buried his head in his hands. "Naruto! You're so perverted!"

"Gaara's rubbed off me too." Naruto winked. Gaara just laughed at them.

"Eww!! Mental image!!" Deidara wiggled in his seat, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto's still a virgin. I wouldn't touch anything so pure." Gaara said with a smirk.

"That's cold..." Naruto gave him a pout.

Deidara fanned his hot face with his hand. "Actually, that's a pretty hot mental image..." They both blinked and stared at Deidara. Deidara started giggling again. "Ooo. But I'd rather see... No wait. I won't mention that out loud." He closed his eyes. "My personal mental image."

Naruto pulled Deidara to him and whispered in his ear. "Melted chocolate all over Gaara's pale built and creamy skin. In bed. Naked. Fully hard. Willing to do whatever to please just _you_."

Deidara squeaked and tried to push away from Naruto. "Ep!" His face turned completely red, his body heating up at the mental image.

"I GOT IT!" Naruto grinned.

"I don't want to know." Gaara moved to take Naruto's plate to the kitchen.

Deidara wiggled in his seat, trying to get the image out of his head. "That's not right Naruto!"

"Oh, but it is. Just imagine it; legs spread wide and hands moving everywhere including that dripping we-"

"Its funny how you can imagine it and yet not do it." Gaara chuckled, walking into the kitchen.

Deidara squealed, burying his face in the couch cushion. Naruto huffed, poking Deidara. "Now's your chance to catch him alone for he can sing."

"Ahh! I can't face him now! Not with this image in my head that you put there!"

"I just said it! You're the one who imagined it." Naruto smiled.

He whined. "You gave me the fuel for it! Now i'm-" He stopped himself.

"Horny? Hard? Gaara can help you."

He wiggled his bum. "Stoooop Naru."

"Stop what?"

"Stop giving me false hopes. Gaara would never..."

"He would."

"Yea right."

"It's true."

"Fuuuuuck..." Naruto laughed softly at Deidara. Deidara grumbled and fell forward, face first onto the floor. He whined and hit his head repeatedly on the floor. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me..."

"I would but Naruto is in the room." Gaara raised an eyebrow at him from the doorway of the kitchen.

Deidara jumped up into Naruto's lap, pushing him slightly. "Go. Go. Go."

"E-eh?! Not on my couch!"

"There's always a bedroom." Gaara walked to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto pushed Deidara to the bedroom.

Deidara paused and fought back a little against Naruto's pushing. "You're not serious are you?"

"Maybe." Gaara walked into the room.

"Go. He won't do anything. He probably wants to talk."

Deidara swallowed hard and followed after Gaara slowly. Naruto watched him walk into the room. Deidara tapped his finger's together, nervous. Gaara was looking around Naruto's room boredly. "So..." Deidara said.

"Hm?"

"I don't know..." The blonde pouted.

Gaara chuckled, looking at him. "So how do you want it?"

His eyes widened, still blushing. "Want what?"

"How would you like to get fucked?"

He 'ep'ed and backed away. "No wait... I was just kidding."

"Don't worry, I'm kidding too." He said with a chuckle.

Deidara sighed and smiled at him. "Good..."

"Let me give you a massage!"

He almost chocked on his own spit. "What is with you and massages?!"

"You never let me give you it before..." The redhead pouted cutely.

"You... really want to?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Ok..."

"Lay on your stomach on the bed."

Deidara nodded and did as told. Gaara crawled onto the bed, hovering over him. Deidara crossed his arms in front of him and buried his head in them, trying to hide his blush. Gaara ignored the tight clenching his stomach as his hands moved over Deidara's back. Deidara bit his lip trying not to think about what Naruto was whispering in his ear earlier. Gaara's started to massage Deidara's back, humming lightly as he did so.

Deidara smiled. "That feels good."

"I know." His hands rubbed down Deidara's back before moving back up.

The blonde blushed and heard his heart pounding in his ears. It felt so damn good! Gaara rubbed Deidara's shoulders, humming lightly again. Deidara let out a soft moan causing Gaara to pause, blinking.

"Why did you stop? Don't stop!" Deidara whined. Gaara chuckled, rubbing the back of Deidara's neck. Deidara let out another soft moan. "Ahh... Gaara you're good with your hands."

"Of course I am." He smirked.

Deidara giggled at him while Gaara's hands started to rub down to Deidara's lower back. Deidara gasped softly, his lower back being a source for most of his tension. Gaara continued to rub there for awhile before moving up again.

"Ahh, Gaara, you're so good at this. I think I love you now!" He said giggling. But Gaara stopped. Deidara whined again. "Gaara! Don't stop! Please!"

"You sound like you're begging for sex." The redhead said with a chuckle. "Don't say the word love and I'll start again."

"Deal!" Gaara started to massage his back again. "I won't say love but how about... really like?"

"Go ahead."

"Ahh... ok! I reallllllly like you Gaara."

"I know."

"Yay!" The blonde giggled. "You're so awesome."

"Thanks." Gaara's hands brushed over Deidara's ass before massaging his right leg. Deidara froze at the slight touch. He swallowed hard, the reality of the situation coming back to him. A flash of a naked Gaara covered in chocolate entered his mind. He squealed and buried his head in the mattress. "You ok?"

"Damn Naruto and his images..." He mumbled.

"You let him get to you." He massaged Deidara's inner thigh.

The blonde froze. "Hard... not to..."

"I know. He tends to get very detailed."

"It's not fair since I already have thoughts like that anyway..."

"About what?"

"Things..."

"Like?"

"Like what he was saying to me."

"What did he say?"

"Stuff..."

"Tell me." Gaara pouted.

Deidara shook his head. "It's embarrassing..."

"Just tell me."

"He was saying sexual things... about you..."

Gaara laughed softly, hands moving up. "Be more specific."

"Eh... um... no... I'll get worked up if I say specifics... you know your hot."

Gaara rolled Deidara onto his back, still hovering over him. "Am I?" He purred into Deidara's ear.

Deidara blushed. "Ah... Um... Yes."

Gaara licked the shell of Deidara's ear slowly before pulling back. Deidara shivered, his body temperature rising at the touch. Gaara started humming as his hands roamed all over Deidara's chest. Deidara closed his eyes, his body shaking at Gaara's touch. Gaara leaned down, kissing Deidara's pale neck lightly before rolling off of him. Deidara blinked his eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm done with the massage." Gaara smiled. "Would you like anything?"

He took a deep breath. "Yea... a cold shower. A VERY cold shower." Gaara pointed to the bathroom. Deidara shook his head. "I was kidding." He sat up, rubbing his nose cutely. Suddenly, Gaara glomped him causing Deidara to let out a small girl like squeal as he was tackled back into the bed.

"You're adorable."

Deidara giggled. "Um, thanks."

"Your welcome." Gaara let him go and sat up. Deidara blinked before pouting. "What?" Gaara eyed him.

He reached for the redhead, clasping and unclasping his hands repeatedly. "Dei wants Gaara."

"Do you now?"

The blonde nodded. "Very much."

"Why?"

"Cuz, Gaara treats Dei differently." Deidara nodded. "Dei likes Gaara. A lot."

"I still don't see why."

He tilted his head at him, still reaching out. "Because Dei does. You don't always have a reason for things, so I don't either." He pouted. "Dei likes the feeling he gets when Gaara touches him."

Gaara poked his side. "Are you okay?"

He shivered. "I'm perfectly fine thank you very much." He crossed his arms over his chest. Gaara poked his side again. He let out a giggle and scooted away from Gaara. "That tickles." Gaara smiled and started to tickle Deidara. Deidara started to giggle and jumped off the bed, away from Gaara. "Ah! Gaara! No tickle!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz you touching me like that gives me perverted ideas."

Gaara shrugged. "Alright."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at him, Gaara returning the gesture. Deidara then glomped Gaara. Gaara blinked slowly while the blonde huggled his midsection tightly. Gaara eyed the blonde weirdly. "Gaara soft and warm..." Deidara mumbled against his chest.

"Why are you acting like this?"

He blinked and looked up at him. "Acting like what?"

"A little kid."

He pouted. "I'm sorry." He let go and stood up.

Gaara sighed. "It's fine."

"I just..." He lowered his head. "Nevermind." He turned around and went into the living room. He pounced on Naruto. "Naru! Love me!"

Gaara shrugged, moving to the living room. Naruto giggled happily. "I will! How much love?"

"As much as you can give me!" He giggled back.

"Alright!" Naruto hugged him tightly.

"YAY!" Deidara returned the hug.

Naruto laughed. "You're too cute! I want to keep you!"

He giggled. "I'm all yours Naru! You can keep me since," He half glared over at Gaara, "Gaara doesn't want me."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know that?" Naruto blinked at them, watching.

He stuck his tongue out at him. "I hugged you and you didn't touch me."

"I gave you a massage. How much more did you want me to touch you?"

The blonde blushed. "A lot more."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"You know what I want."

"Tell me."

"I want you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Be creative." Gaara moved to the door.

Deidara bit his lip. "I'm not that creative."

"You paint ne? Be creative." He opened the door and walked out.

Deidara pouted before looking at Naruto. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"He wants you to prove just how much you like and want him. Meaning he's into you in yet doesn't know it quite yet."

"How the hell am I supposed to prove to him that? I thought I've already shown him how much I like him... he knows how I feel. He just has too..."

"He doesn't believe it..."

He growled frustrated. "I don't know what else to do..."

Naruto checked his watch, smiling slightly. "If you want to talk to him, he's probably on the roof."

"How do I get there?"

"Stairs down the hall to the right. Did you ask him to sing yet?" Naruto grinned.

He shook his head and got up, heading toward the door. "I'll do that though." He gave Naruto a wave before running to the stairs.

* * *

Yup, so that's the end of this part. What did you think? Review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	12. He Sang To Me

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So, I had a lot of people say they sensed a lemon coming. Um... well... no sorry. This story is actually lemon-less. It's just how we wrote it.

**Oh, the song lyrics used in this are from Killswtich Engage "The Arms of Sorrow"**

* * *

Gaara was on the roof, sitting on the railing as he stared up at the sky. Deidara made his way to the roof and saw Gaara. He slowly made his way over to the redhead. "Hey..."

Gaara didn't look at Deidara. "Hello."

He leaned his back against the railing and stared up at the sky. "Gaara... Could you... Would you... do something for me?"

Gaara looked at him. "What?"

"Would you..." He blushed and looked down at the ground. "Sing for me?"

"..."

Deidara bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. "Naruto... told me... you're a great singer and... I want to hear... Please? Could you?"

"Eh, sure." Gaara scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to murder Naruto..." He mumbled.

Deidara looked at him and grinned. "Really?" He faced him and clapped his hands. "Yay!"

Gaara chuckled softly. "I'm not sure what song to sing though."

Deidara shrugged. "Anything."

"Alright." Gaara looked at the sky. Deidara leaned back against the railing and watched Gaara closely. "Imprisoned inside this mind. Hiding behind the empty smiles. So simple, the anguish, as it mocks me. Crawling back into the dark. Running, always running, into the distance..." He singed beautifully. Deidara's eyes widened in awe. He blinked in surprise. "Stop me before I bleed, again. The echoes of my voice...follow me down. The shadows I cast...follow me down." Deidara held back a fangirl like squeal before he suddenly jumped and hugged Gaara. Gaara blinked, looking at him.

"That's amazing!"

"...I'm sure." Deidara giggled and pulled back blushing. Gaara patted his head lightly, looking back up at the sky. "Anything else?"

Deidara bit his lip. "Well... not really but I just... want you to know... I do really like you. Rather you want to believe it or not..." He looked away to the ground, slightly depressed.

"I know you do."

He blinked confused. "Then... why do you... want me to 'prove' it to you? cuz I honestly don't know how..."

"You don't have to anymore." The redhead shrugged.

He blinked, even more confused. "W-what?" Gaara looked at him, repeating what he said. The blonde sighed. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

He narrows his eyes in annoyance. "Well that's a great fucking reason."

"I know."

He growled in the back of his throat. "You're so confusing..."

"Am I?"

He pouted. "It's annoying..."

"Is it?" Deidara nodded, sighing. "I'll stop it then."

He tilted his head. "Is that even possible for you? Isn't it like... part of your personality?"

"Don't worry, I can stop it." Gaara smiled.

He shook his head. "You're so weird..." He sighed. "But..." He smiled. "It's that difference that I like about you."

Gaara turned to Deidara, sticking his tongue out at him. The blonde's eyes landed on the tongue before he looked away blushing. Gaara poked his forehead. "Perv."

He pouted. "You have a sexy tongue. Doesn't make em a perv."

"Want me to show you what this sexy tongue can do?"

He blinked surprised. "Not when it wouldn't mean anything."

"It would."

Deidara tilted his head confused. "Not to you."

"Are you sure about that?" He smiled.

"I don't know. But I know I don't like being messed with."

"I know." Gaara hopped off the rail and moved to the door.

Deidara followed after him. "Then would you stop fucking with my head?"

"I'm not doing anything." He opened the door.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you're not."

"Its how I am, I apologize."

He blinked. "Don't... Apologize for... being you..."

"And why not?"

"Well... cuz... it's you and... I... you can't and/or shouldn't change who you are nor apologize for being yourself... I... I like you the way you are."

"And yet it's annoying one way or another."

The blonde groaned. "Ahhhh... true. But I can live with it."

"Can you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Gaara started walking downstairs. "Good for you, ne?"

He followed him. "I suppose."

"Are you going home or going back to Naruto's?"

"I should probably go back to the mall and find my brother... he wouldn't leave without me..." He pulled out his cell phone, seeing he had missed about 3 calls from his brother. "I'm sure I've worried him..."

"Want me to walk you back?"

"It's up to you."

"I'm sure I'll walk you back"

He blushed. "Um, ok."

Gaara continued to walk downstairs, humming lightly. Deidara followed behind him, keeping his distance. Gaara walked out the building while texting Naruto that he was not going back and walking Deidara to the mall. Deidara texted his brother telling him he would meet him at the fountain. He really didn't want to call his brother and hear him rant at him about suddenly leaving.

Gaara took Deidara's hand and tugged it lightly. "Let's get going."

Deidara blushed and walked beside him. "Ok."

Gaara started to walk to the mall, holding Deidara's wrist. Deidara's heart skipped. He tried to calm his body down, but that was hard when Gaara was touching him. Gaara swung his hand lightly, making Deidara's arm swing as well. Deidara giggled softly making Gaara glance at him.

Deidara stared up at the sky, smiling softly. He liked this. He liked having Gaara hold his hand. He liked how peaceful and comfortable he felt. Gaara looked away from the blonde as his stomach clenched again. He didn't know what that feeling was and he didn't think it was good.

Deidara was beginning to believe that it might be possible that Gaara liked him too. But he didn't want to get his hopes up to high. Then again... it was really hard not to when Gaara kept keeping hold of his hand.

Gaara walked into the mall. "Where are you two meeting?"

"The water fountain in the middle." Gaara moved to the water fountain, Deidara following beside him. Gaara continued to swing his hand, looking around for Deidara's brother.

Deidara blushed when he spotted his brother sitting on the edge of the fountain looking around. He suddenly felt guilty for leaving his brother alone. Sora noticed him and jumped up, running over to them. "DeiDei!" He hugged Deidara. "Don't ever disappear like that again!" Gaara let Deidara's wrist go, watching them.

Deidara blushed and hugged his brother back. "I'm sorry..."

Sora pulled back at arms length. "You scared me! I thought someone kidnapped you!"

Deidara glanced at Gaara. "If anyone was going to get kidnapped it would be you Sora."

The brunette pouted and then noticed Gaara. He let go of Deidara and turned to the redhead. "Oh hello. Who are you?"

"Gaara."

Sora blinked before his eyes widen in realization. "G-Gaara?" His face breaks out into a grin. "So you're the one that kidnapped my DeiDei."

"Of course." The redhead smiled at him.

Sora laughed softly. "And what did you do to him?" Sora wrapped an arm around Dei's shoulder's bringing him closer. "You didn't rape him did you?"

"Did I?"

Sora blinked. "Did you?"

Deidara blushed and pushed his brother away. "Sora, stop asking him weird questions."

Gaara laughed softly, poking Deidara's forehead. "Now, now. No need to be shy."

Deidara blushed and swatted Gaara's hand. "I'm not being shy. We went to go see Naruto." Sora blinked before nodding.

"And then we had some time alone in his room." Gaara pecked his cheek. "You really don't have to hide it."

Deidara blushed, looking to the ground. Sora glanced between them, confused. "DeiDei?" Deidara just shook his head.

Gaara chuckled, licking Deidara's cheek slowly before turning and starting to walk off. "See ya, DeiDei."

Sora waved slightly at Gaara before turning to his red brother. "Deidara?"

The blonde just shook his head and turned around. "Let's just go home."

Gaara hummed lightly as he stuffed his hands into his pocket and headed home.

* * *

Deidara grumbled to himself as he stalked down the hallway. He was not a happy blonde this morning. And it was one certain redhead's fault.

Gaara was walking through the halls boredly, headphones on his ears as he walked to his locker which most people were surprised he used. Deidara made his way toward Gaara's locker. He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and rubbed his nose.

Gaara looked up, blinking at Deidara before stopping in front of him. He took off his headphones and smiles. "Good morning, sunshine."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at him. "Yea. yea."

"You look so adorable when you're grumpy."

He stuck out his tongue at him. "Because of you, my brother attacked me with questions. and forced the sex talk on me." Gaara laughed at him causing the blonde to glare at him. "It's not funny. Sora trying to give the sex talk is just..." He shuddered at the thought.

"My brother once tried to give me the sex talk."

"Then you understand. But Sora had to start telling stories about him and his boyfriend and..." He trailed off. "It's your fault I had to suffer through that."

Gaara chuckled. "I ended up giving my brother a nose bleed." He smiled innocently.

Deidara grimaced before moving past Gaara. "Sora doesn't like you."

"I'm not surprised." The redhead shrugged.

"He thinks you're playing with me."

"I'm not."

"Yea well, he made sense."

"Did he now?" Gaara leaned back against the locker.

He nodded. "Sometimes I think you're playing with me too."

"Its how I am."

"You play with people?"

"I do."

"Of course. but playing with me could result badly."

"How so?"

Deidara shrugged. "Just a warning."

"For?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Tell me."

"It could break me." The blonde shrugged.

"Break you?"

"Yup."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Emotionally"

"Ah, I see."

"Fair warning."

"Yep."

Deidara sighed and started walking to his locker. Gaara took a book out of his locker before ACTUALLY going to class... On time...

Deidara got his books from his locker before going to class and noticing that Gaara is already there. He was surprised but didn't say anything and just goes to his seat. Gaara rocked back and forth in his seat as he read his book, headphones over his ears as he did so. Deidara took out his notebook and pen and started writing as the teacher began teaching.

During the middle of class, Gaara stood up and without saying a word to the teacher, walked out of class. Deidara's eyes followed Gaara as he left the room. Gaara walked to his locker. He wasn't planning on going back to class. He never stayed longer than 25 minutes.

Deidara watched the door for a moment before sighing and going back to taking notes. Atleast, Gaara stayed for half the class. It was better then nothing. He flipped to a new page in his notebook before planning on what he was going to get for Gaara.

* * *

Ah, well, guess what? The next part is the last part!! -dances- I'm so excited. I hope you guys except the ending because I think it's pretty good.

Well, anyway, Please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+

**P.S. - I have a few story ideas that I want you guys to check out. I want to do a new story after this and a few others of my stories have already been finished. So, I made a poll. Please go and vote on the story idea you like the best! **

**P.S.S. - OH! And I'm totally pimping my friend Joey. I know this isn't a Death Note story but I'm gonna inform you people anyway! If you like Sci-fi and romance PLEASE check out his stories! His first one Holding Onto Forever is a really cute story of MattXNear. And then the sequel (which he wrote for me) is incredible! It's got the sci-fi stuff in it. So, I was hoping you guys might wanna go check it out. I love Joey to death! -huggles Joey- He's a great friend and an awesome writer. www. fanfiction. net/u/1583890/**


	13. He Likes Me

-Sniffs- I can't believe this is it. It's almost over! Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed. You guys are the best. I hope this happens to your liking.

Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara shifted the two boxes in his hands to his other arm while he knocked on the apartment door. He sniffed, the cold weather beginning to affect his immune system. He spent all morning with Sora and his boyfriend's family. It wasn't his way of spending Christmas but he didn't have a choice. He was happy to get away finally.

Someone could be heard running to the door from inside the apartment before running into it. Gaara's laughing could be heard.  
After awhile the door opened, Naruto was pouting and rubbing his forehead.

Deidara blinked before tilting his head at Naruto. "Are you alright?"

"Gaara tripped me and my head hit the door!"

"I didn't trip you. You tripped yourself." Gaara said from behind him.

Naruto flicked the finger at him as he stepped aside to let Deidara in. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Deidara giggled before walking inside. "Merry Christmas to you, too." Naruto grinned brightly.

There was a small decorated tree in the corner with a few gifts under it. Gaara was sitting on the couch lazily, flicking through the channels on the TV.

Deidara held out the orange wrapped box to Naruto. "For you."

Naruto bounced happily and pointed to a yellow box under the tree. "That's yours!" He took the orange box and opened it. Deidara grinned and watched as Naruto pulled out a black and orange photo album. Inside were a bunch of pictures Deidara took of him, Naruto, and Gaara. Plus a few other random pictures.

Naruto blinked a few times before glomping Deidara. "YOU'RE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!!"

Deidara fell backwards, laughing. "I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it."

He blinked. "W-what?"

"I said I don't like it."

"Hey! I worked hard on that damnit!" He pushed Naruto off him.

Naruto laughed. "I'm just kidding! I LOVE IT!"

Deidara sighed. "That's not right Naruto!" He smiled. "You have any idea how hard it is to get a picture of Gaara when he's not looking? Let me tell you, very hard."

"You're lucky I didn't break the camera..." Gaara said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gaara looks adorable in these pictures! Thanks!"

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Gaara before smiling at Naruto. "You're welcome."

Naruto grabbed the yellow box before handing it to Deidara. Deidara smiled at him before opening it. Inside was a nice and pretty expensive brand new camera.

Deidara blinked in surprise before carefully taking the camera out. "N-Naruto..." He carefully looked the camera over in his hands. "It's... amazing... and... wow..." He grabbed the blonde and pulled him into a hug. "I love it! Thank you!"

"I worked pretty hard for that!" Naruto grinned, hugging him back. "It was all worth it though for my friend!!"

"Aw Naru!!" He hugged him tighter. "You're the best! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!!"

"And I'm going to gag."

Deidara let go of Naruto and placed the camera back in the box. He walked over to Gaara and handed him the green wrapped box. "Don't be a party pooper." Gaara eyed the nice sized box before taking it, opening it. Inside was a painting that Deidara spent almost 20 hours working hard on. The painting was of Gaara, Naruto, and himself. The three of them were standing together, Gaara in the middle, Dei to his left and Naruto to his right. Gaara had an arm around each boy's shoulders while the two blonde's grin. The background was a pretty clear sky.

Gaara blinked slowly. He looked at Deidara and smiled. "Pretty."

He smiled. "So you like it then?" Gaara nodded, pointing to a black box under the tree. Deidara blinked before walking over to the tree and picking up the box. The looked it over before opening it. Inside were some painting supplies, including a sketch pad. Deidara grinned. "Thanks Gaara."

"You're welcome. Now come with me to the roof." Gaara stood up.

Deidara tilted his head at him, confused. He glanced at Naruto who just shrugged. "Why?"

Gaara took his hand. "I want to show you something."

Deidara blushed. "Um... OK." Gaara waved at Naruto before walking to the door. Deidara followed behind Gaara. Gaara walked out the apartment, walking up to the roof. "What is it you want to show me?"

"You'll see." He walked to the rail.

Deidara followed after him. "Ok." Gaara stood at the rail and looked at the snow covered Konoha. Deidara stepped up next to him and leaned forward against the rail. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"I guess." He shrugged lightly, looking at Deidara. "You're prettier." He smiled.

Deidara blinked in surprise. "Um... Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

Deidara smiled at him before looking over the scenery again. Gaara reached over and placed his hand on Deidara's cheek. The blonde blinked and glanced at Gaara from the corner of his eyes. "Hm?"  
The redhead carefully turned Deidara's head to face him. He smiled at him before kissing him gently.

Deidara froze before quickly jumping back. He blinked at Gaara, panicked. "W-What the hell was that?!"

"A kiss."

"No shit! Why'd you do that? And don't give me some shit answer either!"

Gaara sighed. "I like you."

Deidara froze. It took a moment for those words to register. He blinked once... then twice... then a third time. Before he took a deep breath. "Good to know." He finally said. "Now don't kiss me again or you'll get my hopes up you dumb-dumb."

Gaara blinked before narrowing his eyes slightly. "I. Like. You."

"I like you too. Glad to know you finally see me as a good friend." He smiled at him.

"Who said I only like you as a friend?"

He blinked, confused. "Um... wait... I'm confused..."

"How much do you like me?"

"I... I like you a lot. More then... anyone. More then a friend. Much more then a friend." He blushed as he spoke the words.

"I like you more than a friend as well."

His breath hitched and his heart began to swell. "You... like me... like that?" Gaara looked at him and nodded. "S-since when?"

"Since awhile back. I was in denial about it until I just sucked it up and gave into what Naruto calls 'butterflies in my stomach'."

"I..." He didn't know what to say. He really didn't. Part of him was jumping for joy while the other... was screaming at him. Telling him that Gaara was just messing with his head.

They stayed silent for a while, Deidara letting it sink it. Gaara watched him for a while before sighing softly and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and held it out to the blonde. Deidara blinked at the box before taking it with his shaking hand. He glanced at Gaara before using a shaking hand to carefully remove the lid of the box. Inside was a golden necklace with a heart shaped pendant made with real diamonds.

Deidara's eyes widened considerably as he carefully picked up the necklace by the chain. "W-What...?"

"I'm not messing with you, Dei. I like you."

Deidara swallowed hard. Part of him was still screaming at him. But the other part, the part that believed Gaara, was taking more control. He wanted to believe the redhead completely. So badly he wanted to. But his fear of being hurt was stronger then anything he had. "W-Why?"

"You're different. I guess you're really the first person who has yet to hurt me badly... you don't fear me... you like who I am."

Deidara blinked. "W-what about N-Naruto?"

"What about him?"

"Well... Has he hurt you? He likes you for you... and I doubt he really fears you... Why do you like me like that and not him?"

"Naruto's not my type."

Deidara's heart felt like it was about to explode. He looked the necklace over slowly. "And this is for...?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Deidara's world stopped for about 20 seconds. He wasn't completely sure if he heard the question correctly. He blinked back into consciousness and looked up at Gaara. He took a small step closer to the redhead before carefully placing his lips against the others. He didn't care what his head was screaming at him. His heart believed the redhead.

Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around Deidara's thin waist, pressing his lips against his. It was then that Deidara's heart exploded. His entire body became warm and his heart was pounding. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and pulled him down closer, trying to get as close to the redhead as possible. Gaara closed his eyes, pulling the blonde closer. Deidara moaned softly in the back of his throat as he buried his hand in Gaara red hair.

Gaara smiled into the kiss, nibbling on Deidara's bottom lip as a hand moved up and down his back gently. Deidara parted his lips slightly, his other hand gripping Gaara's bicep tightly. Gaara slipped his slick tongue into his mouth; tasting and exploring. Deidara moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue play with the redheads. Gaara's tongue wrapped around Deidara's, massaging gently. Deidara pressed himself closer to Gaara, his hands tightening their grip on him.

After a moment, Gaara pulled his lips back slightly. Deidara whined in the back of his throat at the lack of contact. Gaara pecked his lips. "I'll give you much more later." He breathed out. Deidara pouted slightly but nodded. Gaara smiled. "Put the necklace on."

Deidara blushed and held it out to Gaara. "You put it on me."

Gaara took it. "Pick up your hair."

Deidara turned his back to Gaara and picked up his long hair with one hand. Gaara kissed the back of his pale neck, causing the blonde to shiver, before putting the necklace on him. Gaara turned Deidara around, looking at him. "Its looks perfect on you." His smile was soft and real.

Deidara let his hair drop and he looked down at the necklace, running his small finger tips over the sparkling diamonds. "It's beautiful."

"It matches you"

He blushed again, smiling. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

The blonde leaned up on his tip toes and pecked Gaara's lips. Gaara pecked his lips back. "Did Naruto know you were going to do this?" The redhead nodded. Deidara smiled. "No wonder he's been so quiet lately... I knew he was hiding something..." Gaara laughed softly, grabbing Deidara's hip and pulling him closer. "But I wasn't expecting it to be this..."

Gaara wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. "Always expect the unexpected and you still didn't answer my question."

Deidara blinked, blushing. "Oh... um... well. That kiss was your answer."

"Good. Merry Christmas, boyfriend." Gaara smiled sweetly.

Deidara giggled slightly at the word. "Merry Christmas to you too, boyfriend."

Gaara leaned forward and mended his lips to Deidara's. The snow covered world behind them glittered in the sun but neither cared. They received what they always wanted. Someone to love. Well, maybe not love on Gaara's part. Not yet anyway. Seemed like the blonde had to teach him that one. And he was more then willing to do just that.

* * *

Well, that's it! It's over! Ahh, I'm glad this is done. One less story I have to worry about. Haha. Although... it is being replaced with **Homeless**... Anyway! Please let me know what you thought!

About the Poll. **Sexual Harassment** does have the most votes and will be the first story I start working on. But! It will be RPed with the same person I RPed this with. Thus, you know it's going to be nice and kinky. But, at the moment, we're still RPing the sequel to **Secret Temptations**... So, I can't put up **Sexual Harassment** until we finish this sequel. I don't know how long that will take. So, until then, I'm putting up **Homeless** in its place, since it has the second most votes. Now, no need to stop voting though. I still haven't decided on the other stories.

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who's followed this story to the end. It's been real. I love you all and hope you check out my other stories. Don't forget to review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


End file.
